What Could Be
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: My little collection of random story beginnings. / Story 20: Tools of Destruction - AU - Shizuru/Youko
1. Government Games

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Oh look, 'What Could Be' is back. You know, the place where Demon puts all her begin/middle/end musings in hopes to get them off her chest and share them with everyone else. I'll be using it a lot in the near future. Technically, this isn't a new story and like all my works: it isn't beta'ed. XP

Remember, I have to post at least three chapters of a story here before I make it into a story. (I have enough as it is and I get more and more ticked off with myself that I can't see to update the ones I want to.)

Please write reviews to each of my stories to tell my what you think about them! Please!

* * *

**Title**: Government Games

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Shiznat; maybe others.

**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Supernatural

**Summary**: Natsuki Kruger has been working for her government for the past three years, doing what she thought was right and for protecting others. But how can she when she doesn't even know what she's fighting! I mean, is she even on the right side?

* * *

**Government Games**

"You know," I started, my personal and favorite modified handgun pointed right at her limp body, "I have half a mind to shoot your leg for all your smart-ass comebacks."

"Oh?" She started yet another one. "Then why don't you?" Hypnotizing red eyes glinted tauntingly as she smirked, looking up the barrel of the gun she knew wouldn't go off.

"I wouldn't get much of an answer with you screaming your head off," I smirked after challenging her answer with my own. A couple moments of silence passed and I took a moment of observe our captive: Even after being here a couple hours, being imprisoned against the walls with shackles (sure, it went against moral rights, but sometimes out job permits us to take actions above the law; out of the sight of the common folk), sitting in a metallic chair, she had a taunting look in her eyes. Her hair looks like it could have been fixed up perfectly twenty minutes prior and her 'business like' clothes were neatly pressed.

I must've been staring silently for a little too long for her serene smile turned into an amused smirk, "See anything you like, agent?"

I let me eyes narrow coldly, mustering up as much hatred as I could to glare right into her eyes, "No," I lied. And who wouldn't be if they said that? She was a goddess on Earth and I was completely smitten for her. Probably like the thousands that have seen her before me.

I was smitten and she fucking _knew_ it.

"Just answer the question so we can be done with it already," I glowered, moving the gun's barrel square at her forehead.

"Ara," God her accent was like a string instrument playing softly. (_What was it, damnit? It started with a 'v', but wasn't a violin…_) "You've asked me plenty of questions, Agent _Kruger_." She paused slightly, as if waiting for something. She then smirked taunting, receiving her answer to silent words: she must have seen me twitch slightly at my name. _Shit, she knows my name now._

"To which one are you referring to?" She ended, a patient smile on her face.

After mentally scolding myself for my rookie-level slip up, I lamely convinced myself that if she was going to be killed anyway, there was no harm in her knowing my name. "You name!" I almost barked. I went silent, realizing this manipulative woman was getting under my skin.

_Pull it together, woman! _She's_ the one captive!_

Then why did it feel like she had me right where she wanted me?

"My name?" She said, looking amused once again, "Now why would you want a thing like that, agent? Perhaps to take me out to dinner?" She tilted her head in an inquiring fashion.

"Tch," I spat, trying to put a front. I knew it wasn't working when I saw her smirk around the same time my cheeks started to feel warm. "You know damn well that isn't the reason!" I let my cool slip in my fury, my calm facade lifted.

But hers remained. "Do I now?"

"Just tell me —!" A huge explosion suddenly cut me off as the building we were in started to rumble and rock side to side. "The fuck?" I took my eyes off the prisoner and looked to the door behind us, trying to make sense of what just happened when I was suddenly forced against the bolted down, metal table of the interrogation room.

A grunt of pain escaped my lips before turning my head forward to see her face hovering right above mine. My eyes widened slightly, my mouth hanging open but no words able to form. My back was pinned between her body and the table; her wrists pinned to the table, above my head, by her hand. She pocketed my gun under her red blazer. A realization hit me then and there: She could have gotten out whenever she wanted to.

_But how?! _My eyes shifted down to the hair she was strapped against not ten seconds ago. The shackles weren't tampered with and the locks didn't look broken or unlocked. _So how…?_

A chuckle escaped the mouth hovering above my face, causing my gaze to shift back to her. She leaned down and placed her lips against my ear, causing me to stiffen at the contact. "Do you know exactly what you're up against, Agent Kruger?" Her melodious voice was almost mockingly calm at this point.

I could feel myself unwillingly shiver against her breath; in turn feeling her lips form into a smile as they lightly pressed against my left ear. My cheeks were warm, almost scorchingly so in my opinion, at this point but I kept my defiant scowl. I tried to wiggle free from her hold, but it was unlifting.

"Pity someone as cute as you is working for the wrong side. Feel blessed, Agent Kruger, I will tell you and only you what my name is: Viola Shizuru." Her voice moved lower, to my neck, before planting a kiss on it. A slightly gasp passed my lips as she moved away, backing up and letting my wrists free.

A then shook my head, regaining my senses back and realizing she let me go. _Wrong move._ I smirked and was about to launch a punch at that manipulative siren when I suddenly felt my limbs go weak. I fell to the floor, gazing straight ahead at the door to the hallway in a stupor. _Why can't I move my body?_ Suddenly, a smelt a strange scent in the air coming from my neck. _There must be chemicals in the lipstick!_

I was only able to watch as she stepped over me and _through_ the table and chair. She fucking _phased_ through them! What is she?!

She paused for a moment, lifting her hand to her hair and brushing it behind her ear as she turned back and looked at my body, sprawled out on the ground, "Thank you for keeping my company, Agent Kruger. I hope to see you again sometime." She smiled politely. She then paused before giving an afterthought: "I'm keeping your gun. I hope you don't mind." And with that, she phased through the door, out of sight.

I could feel my consciousness start to fade. Must be an another effect of the chemicals. _Fucking bitch stole my favorite custom-made gun! What was her name again? Viola?_ My eyes were starting to get heavy. _Wait, isn't Viola a string instrument? Oh yeah, her voice reminded me of a… of a viola…_

* * *

-sighs- Yes, I've gone back to this because musing keep popping into my head left and right, and I can't keep making stories based around one scene.

Anyway, I tried to make a decent first-person chapter and tried to make it sound a bit more intellectual then what I'm use to writing. So, how did I fare?

Read and respond please!


	2. Angels

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

As always, one chapter in this doesn't always lead to the next one in the same story. This is a collection of beginnings for the most part.

* * *

**Title**: Angels

**Rating**: T; probably changed to M in future chapters

**Pairings**: Mostly MidorixYouko but more to come in later chapters (Shiznat; MaixMikoto; YukinoxHaruka, etc.)

**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Angst/Fantasy

**Summary**: In a world whee angels are loved and fallens are not, a newly fallen must find a way to not only find a way to survive, but make sure she doesn't become damned.

* * *

Look! Demon's first attempt at not only a mainly MidorixYouko fic, but also her first attempt at angst! I wanna see if I can make an angsty fic without screwing it up. Hopefully, the characters aren't too OOC. XP This is my first time focusing on them-- that reminds me, Youko may be a tad darker then usual. But I think it's justified with her situation.

Also, you might notice it's titled 'Angels', which is a complete one eighty from 'Demons'. The plots are almost _entirely_ different.

The first block of words is just a bunch of information you might need. ; You don't _need_ to read it, but it would be helpful.

* * *

**Angels**

In an alternate universe, on a planet ironically named 'Earth', there lived people much like us, living lives much like ours. There were animals, plants, fish, insects- heck, even the cities and towns were all the same. However, here was one major difference between our world and theirs: angels.

Yes, much like the bibliological beings, these creatures served Him and protected us from any Forms of Evil that might exist. Yes, there was a Heaven and Hell on this Earth where the Good and Evil resided respectively.

Now, you may think the angels did their jobs as Guardians away for their Person's view. In that case, you'd be wrong. They wait in Heaven for if/when they're needed by their Person and descend to meet them and help they out until the day their Person dies.

Angles are seen in everyday life with their selected Persons, doing chores or generally helping out anyway they can. They're treated the same as humans, if not a little kinder for what they represent.

Yes, angels _do_ have wings, ad they play a big part in the role as one. When an angel descends, it starts out wearing a white toga (the clothes they use in Heaven) and small wings no bigger then ones hand. With every good deed an angel does, or if their bond with their Person grows closer, the wings become larger; another layer of feathers grow. The size of an angel's wings represents how close the angel and the Person are in a relationship, as friends _or_ as lovers. Yes, relationships between human and angel were not forbidden, nor was it looked down upon.

Of course, with every Good, there must come an equal Bad, in this case, _fallen_ angels. Committing sin(s) in Heaven, then cast down to Earth to suffer without the Blessings of Him. He steals away their voice and their ability to seek deeds, having to search for good deeds on their own.

They feathers grow heavy, reminding the fallens they shoulder their sins. They too, start out with small wings, and for every good deed, a few feathers gain their white color back. Only when all the feathers are white on their wings will they receive redemption.

But, should they commit/feel/show the tiniest sin from the Seven Deadly, a few feathers regain their dull grey color and another layer of grey feathers is added on. Eventually, the sheer weight off all the layers on the wings will be too much and will ensnare the fallen, dragging them down to the depths of Hell where they'll be no better then the demons and devils that reside there.

This is the story of one such newly fallen angel.

* * *

_I wish she would stop staring at me and move on._

Still, those bright green eyes, full of life, looked curiously down at the trench-coated figured huddled beside the apartment building steps. A shiver ran down the figure's body and she huddled the stolen jacket closer to her body, trying to get as much of her body under the brown, leather coat as possible.

The green eyed woman noticed the shiver and blinked, "Are you… cold?" She asked, holding her umbrella over her head.

_What a stupid question to ask._ Blue eyes lifted from under the collar to look into bright green.

The green eyes widened even more. They looked away shyly and closed, eyebrows furrowing in thought for a few moments before opening and turning back to the huddling woman, brighter then ever, "Wanna spend the night?" A cheeky smile formed its home on the woman's face. She held out a hand down to the kneeling figure.

The blue-eyed figure blinked, thoroughly confused. _What kind of person just offers their home to someone on the street?_ The coated figure eyed the hand hesitantly before she removed her hand from under the coat, shakily joining her hand with the other person's.

"Great!" The other woman beamed, helping the figure up. "The name's Sugiura Midori! Nice to meet you!" She said after taking back her hand.

The brunette opened her mouth, as if to talk, but paused, as if remembering something. _I can't talk…_ The figure closed her mouth and merely nodded solemnly in response.

_I wish I could respond: "I'm Youko. Nice to meet you too."_ A small sigh escaped the brunette's lips.

The other woman smiled, "Let's get you out of this rain, yeah?" She walked up the steps of the apartment building and opened the door. She looked down the steps to see the other woman still standing there, "Well, you coming?" The other woman perked up at being addressed and answered with a curt nod before going up the steps and passing through the door.

The woman named Midori walked past after she closed the door and folded her umbrella. She led the royal-blue eyed woman up the stairs until they got to the fifth. She turned her head around to see the brunette panting slightly as they reached the last step. She started to laugh, "Yeah, it can be a bit of a workout if you're not use to it."

The panting woman shot a glare that clearly read: 'You could have told me that sooner.'

Midori held her hands up in defense, "Sorry, sorry." She said, although she still had a large grin on her face.

_Is the grin permanent? _Youko asked herself as she watched the woman walk down the hall, stopping at the end of the hallway on the left side. She caught up after catching her breath.

"It's not much, but it's enough," Midori said as she opened the door wide, "Welcome to my home." She walked in and held the door open, bowing slightly and holding her hand out like a butler would.

Youko hesitantly walked inside, looking around. _It has a homey feel._ She noticed.

"Now," The redhead started after closing the door and placing her umbrella in the umbrella holder near the door. "I bet you're wondering why I let you in. You're probably thinking: What kind of person just offers their home to someone on the street?"

The other woman blinked. _That's _exactly_ what I thought earlier._

"I'm not some sexual predator that kidnaps people off the street." Midori joked.

Youko narrowed her eyes at the woman, pulling her coat closer around her body. She was suddenly feeling suspicious.

Midori chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head when she saw the joke didn't go over well. "Er… that I mean is, is that the truth is something, I don't know what, but something compelled me to stop and take notice. I can't explain it. Might be the fact that you were out in the rain, shivering and I felt sorry. But whatever it was, make yourself at home."

Youko slowly nodded, her grip on her coat loosening.

Midori took her jacket (if you could even call it that) off and hung it up on the coat rack, "So, you gotta name?" She asked, trying to make small talk.

Youko nodded, "…"

Celadon colored eyes gazed curiously as an eyebrow lifted, questioning. "Care to share?"

Youko looked away, finding the poorly maintained wooden floor interesting all the sudden, "…" _She can't know that I can't talk._

"H-Hey, look, I'm sorry," Sugiura said, suddenly feeling guilty. After an awkward silence Midori tried again, "Are you mute?"

_Mute? Where would she get that — oh. Because I'm not talking._ She thought for a moment. _I suppose I could tell her that. That would by lying though. _"…" The brunette looked over to Midori and slowly nodded. She gasped slightly, then bit her bottom lip as pain shot down her spine, a couple of grey feathers growing on each of her small wings_. The curse._ She looked away with a guilty expression.

"Don't worry about it," Midori said, misinterpreting Youko's expression. "I'm sure you have your reasons for being mute and I won't push anything. Just make yourself at home. You can take a shower if you want." She said before walking over to her couch and flopping down lazily.

The other woman in the small apartment looked until she spotted a bathroom. She walked over and went inside, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the shower, getting it ready before stripping off the dirty clothes and worn out toga. She stepped into the shower and closed the screen door behind her. She sighed gratefully, feeling warm water after a whole week of being one of the homeless; all thanks to being fallen.

She narrowed her eyes, remembering back to her first day of being a fallen. It was hell on Earth. People passed by without any consideration; she had to steal or scrounge for food; she had experienced the first time a grey feather would grow and the pain that came with it.

The fallen had also felt the first time a grey feather would become white and how good it felt at that time she helped the lost kid find his mother. However, usually the non-fallen angels would beat her to a good deed, doing what came natural.

She lifted her right hand over her shoulder, feeling the small light grey wings. She looked at her reflection in the foggy glass. _It's not even my fault. I didn't kill her on purpose… I'm not suppose to be a fallen!_ She screamed in her thoughts, frustration beginning tears to the corner of her eyes as she banged her fist harshly against the tampered glass.

* * *

The fallen knocked on the wood of the slightly cracked open door to catch the human's attention. By now, it seemed the woman on the couch had gotten up and gotten herself a can of soda. Midori looked over, "Huh?"

Youko opened her mouth to say something, then frowned as she closed it. _Oh yeah._ She knitted her brows as she thought of a way to get her message across. She then brightened as she thought of one: She brought her hand to the middle of her collarbone, above where her towel was wrapped around her torso, and made a curling motion.

Midori blinked.

Acting as if she had something in her hand, she shook it slightly. She then pointed to Midori, as if asking her to do it.

Midori, feeling somewhat like an idiot, copied the motion. She ended up grabbing her shirt and shaking it. Youko watched, inwardly musing that she could see the little hamsters in its wheel turning as fast as it could. "Oh!" Midori interjected before snapping her fingers, "Clothes!"

Youko smiled, nodding her head.

"I'll go get some!" And with that, Midori was off like a rocket, soon coming back with a shirt and some pants. "They might be a bit big." She said, handing them over. Youko nodded as she took the clothes and turned around, expecting Midori to close the door and leave.

Of course, that was what Midori would have done if something hadn't caught her attention and struck her dumb. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed, pointing.

Youko, in her alarm, whipped her head around, concern written all over her face. _What's wrong?!_

"YOU'RE AN ANGEL?!" Midori yelled, pointing to the fallen's wings.

Youko calmed down slightly, but was still confused. She raised an eyebrow as she turned her whole body to the human. _Hm?_

"That's so cool!!" The teacher continued running up to the half naked woman and hugging her suddenly, causing Youko to yipe in surprise. Midori lifted the other woman, "That's why I was drawn to you, wasn't it! You're my angel, aren't you?!" All the while she was talking, she hadn't known she'd successfully shaken the other woman's towel off.

Youko's wide-eyed expression stayed on her face as she tried to free herself from the taller woman's grasp.

Sugiura finally put the other woman down and smiled, "I mean, Nat-chan has one, Yukino-chan has one, heck even Mai has a Cat God! And that's just a few that I know of. I've always wanted to know what it was like to have one and now I do!" She cheered.

She then blinked, "But wait, aren't angels suppose to help the people who need it most? I mean, I'm pretty happy with my life right now." She crossed her arms under her chest, furrowing her brows in thought. "Does that mean my life is going to turn for the worse soon?" She pondered out loud.

She then chuckled, "Aw, who cares! Bring it! I got me an angel now!" She pumped her fist into the air.

Youko frowned. _Does she not notice the grey coloring of my feathers. I mean, they aren't _that_ dark but…_

"But!" Midori's words brought the fallen from her reverie, "Now that I have an angel, I'm not letting you g-- …" Midori stopped in mid sentence, causing Youko to tilt her head, confused.

Midori coughed into her hand and bent down, picking up a towel, "You might need this." She said as evenly as possible, considering she had a naked 'angel' right in front of her.

Youko frowned at the towel in question, she then slowly looked down to see she wasn't wearing it. It took a second to click, but when it did, you could tell: her cheeks flared red and she snatched the towel before smacking the poor teacher across the cheek and storming out the bathroom. _Pervert._

"Ow," Midori sulked, rubbing her now red, imprinted cheek.

Youko was currently in the bedroom, putting the clothes on when she heard Midori from the other side of the door, "I hope you don't mind having pizza for dinner. I ordered while you were in the shower."

"…" Youko looked at the door after pulling the large night shirt over her head. _Why does she think I'm an angel? Didn't she see the grey coloring? Why is she acting nice?... I haven't done anything for her and yet she…_ She looked away from the door guiltily. _She thinks I'm an angel and I haven't told her otherwise. I… could try to be. Maybe I could even earn good deeds that way. It might be manipulating her feelings for a bit,_ the fallen bit her lower lip, _but I need to do this._

* * *

I might continue this. I put a lot of thought into it and I like the plot and base for the story.

Heh. If I were to continue this, we'd meet Natsuki and her angel, Shizuru. ; _If_ I continued this.

Tell me what you all think please.


	3. Me and My Alien

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

**Title**: Me and My Alien

**Rating**: **Warning** - **M** (Or at least it would be, starting the second chapter. Not this one though...)

**Pairings**: Shiznat.

**Genre**: Sci-fi/Romance

**Summary**: AU. Kuga Natsuki's life turns upside down when a 'one-nighter' decides to stay for more then one night. Natsuki's-POV.

What started out as PWP turned into a full-blown plot in my head as I continued to think about it, complete with cooping with family life, beautiful alien Shizuru and a hard-to-describe pregnacy involving Natsuki.

* * *

**Me and My Alien**

I felt rotten. There was no other way to describe it. I felt completely drained to the point that nothing seemed to matter anymore.

There was nothing particularly _wrong_ with my life, so I'm not bitching about that. It was completely normal. In fact, I have it better off then some people I know. I like my life the way it is.

I guess I'm just having one of those moments, you know?

What better way to drown my misery than in a few drinks of horribly brewed beer?

I took the beer mug by the handle and took a large swig. It stung horribly as it went down my throat (taste was awful), but for some reason, it was helping me feel more relieved, even if only by a little bit.

Someone sat down on the stool next to mine. "Come here often?"

_There goes my relief._ I inwardly sighed. _At least try to come up with original pick up lines. _I let the displeasure show on my face as I placed the mug down on the counter. I started to turn towards the speaker, "No, not that it's any of your busi--…"

_Red eyes._

Red eyes that caught me completely off guard.

Red eyes that looked very amused at the moment.

_You don't normally see people with red eyes. Albino?_ I thought at first. _No, her hair color looks way too natural for it to by dyed. Besides, albinos have more of a pinkish-red color… and those eyes are _definitely _not a pinkish-red._

"Ara, if you stare any longer, I might blush."

I immediately turned my head away, a small, embarrassed blush of my own on my cheeks. "Sorry," I managed to mumble out.

"It's alright. I forgive you," She turned back to her own drink.

I raised an eyebrow. _I said sorry, but that's not really something you say you'll forgive me for… Whatever. _I took another large swig of my drink.

"You never answered my question fully," The woman said after a comfortable silence.

"Huh?" I turned back to her.

"I asked, 'Do you come here often?'"

I blinked. _Is she trying to start a conversation with a overly clichéd pick-up line?... _"No." I answered bluntly.

She looked at me placidly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "No, I don't usually come here. I'm just a little frustrated and I'm drowning it with alcohol."

She giggled behind her hand softly, "I wasn't asking for all that, but okay."

My frown deepened, "How about you?" I asked, trying not to let the conversation linger on my embarrassment.

"Actually, this is my first time setting foot in a bar," The woman was fingering the top of her cup, looking deep into the liquid as she faced the counter.

I blinked, "Seriously?!" Okay, I admit I shouldn't have sounded that shocked, but come on. First time? She _must_ be joking.

"I was told this was the perfect place to pick people up," The brunette said.

"Well, yeah but…" I trailed off, looking back to the rest of the bar. Almost bare empty. "You could have at least picked a more lively place. No one's here."

The digit paused, "There's you isn't there?"

I think I got whiplash from how fast my head spun to look at her, wide-eyed, "Huh?"

_Great, a thousand things running through your head, and the most intelligent thing you can come up with is 'huh?'_

"You're in here, along with a few others as well, so it's not empty." The smile quickly turned into a teasing one, "What did you think I meant?"

I coughed, trying to keep the blush from rising. _Damned blood vessels, why the hell is it always so easy to make me blush?!_ I smiled at the red-eyed woman as naturally as I could, "Nothing much. I just thought maybe you were maybe trying to pick me up and flirting, or something." I joked, chuckling before I took another sip of my cheap beer.

"I was."

I choked on my cheap beer.

Her eyes widen, "Are you alright?"

I nod after trying to clear my throat, "Yeah." My voice was annoyingly strained. "I'm good." _Damn, the beer burns down the throat, but it coming back up is pure Hell._ I lean my head back and take a deep breath before bringing it back forward.

_But seriously, she's trying to pick me up! I mean, it's not that I don't like her, I just don't swing that way. She seems like a nice person too… Maybe she'd have better luck in another bar, or even a club._

"So?" Her accented voice brought me out of my internal debate, "You want to?" She asked, turning her head and smiling.

"I-uh…" _Uh, hello? Brain to mouth, come in mouth._

"'I-uh'? Is that yes in another language?" She teased again, giggling this time.

I continued to look at her. _W-well, it's true that I don't swing that way, b-but she said she was looking for a partner, right? What if it's her first time? I mean, she could go off and find some person who'd end up raping her or something!_

I turned away slightly, "Fine…" I grumbled out. _… Did I just make a base-less excuse to have a one-nighter with a woman I've never seen before?..._

The stranger beamed, "Thank you!"

_Certainly looks that way... Wait, 'thank you'? Who says 'thank you' for a one-nighter?_ I opened my mouth to ask, but was cut off by the way she was looking around. "Loose something?" I asked.

"No…" Her voice trailed off before she smiled, spotting the bathroom. "Come on," She said, boldly grabbing my hand as she placed some cash onto the counter. She pulled me along toward the women's bathroom with strength she didn't look like she possessed.

_Why do I get the feeling something big is going to happen real soon?_

She pulled me into the bathroom and started to quickly check the stalls. _Oh, don't tell me she plans to have sex in a bar's bathroom… _After she quickly checked, she flashed me a smile and pulled me into one, almost pushing me against the wall behind the toilet.

I barely had time to register the pain in my back before I felt rough lips against mine. I looked down to see her eyes closed, her arms snaked around my waist. She pulled back, red eyes glazed over as she looked at me, "Going to kiss me back any time soon?" She teased.

I could feel my cheeks flame up more than they already were, "I, uh--…" I was at a loss for words.

Her eyes twinkled mischievously, "'I-uh' means yes." She pushed forward once more, brushing her lips against mine, biting it lightly. She started to grind her pelvis against mine, starting to turn me on. That with her lips made me unexpectantly moan. I could feel her smile as she poked her tongue out, her hands slowly ghosting up my shirt.

Just when I was about to open my mouth for her (I was starting to get into it), she took a small step back. I snapped back to reality when she did this, just in time to see her unnatural eyes go wide as she started to fall.

My instincts took over and I reached out for her, my body moving on its own. I pulled her close and twisted my body as much as I could, bracing for impact. I slammed my shoulder into the bathroom's tiled floor and hissed in pain as we stumbled out of the stall. I opened up a green eyes and looked at her, trying to smile through my grimace, "Are you… okay?"

Her eyes widened, "Me? What about you?!" She exclaimed, getting up and out of my grip. She sat at my side on her knees, "Are you okay?"

"I'll," I flinched after trying to get out, "I'll live…"

The brunette looked worriedly at me before she looked like she came to a decision, "Please bare with me for a bit." Before I could ask her what she meant, she flipped me onto my stomach and climbed over to sit on my back.

"What're you--?!"

"Shh…" She trailed over before saying something in a different language. I couldn't make out what it was; the words weren't like anything I've ever heard of before.

I couldn't dwell on it any further as a nice, calming sensation washed over me. The pain in my air slowly went away as messaging hands worked their magic on my shoulder and shoulder blade.

After a bit, the pain was gone and the brunette stopped, "Any better" She asked. She started to giggle as I could almost give a satisfied groan in response. _God, that was Heaven. I should get messages more often…_

The red-eyed woman got off of my back and helped me stand up. She smiled playfully, "Shall we start where we left off?" She stepped forward and reached her right hand up to caress my left cheek, making me blush. She slowly brought her face to mine and started to kiss.

What puzzled me was the fact that now she was doing it calmly, almost _passionately_, like a kiss between two lovers. (That thought made me blush deeper, unfortunately.) Her right hand slowly lifted up the side of my face, brushing a strand of hair from out of my face to behind my ear.

My eyes half-lidded as I felt her tongue on my lips once more. I opened them and our tongues danced slowly, as if we had all the time in the world. She finally pushed back a little ways to catch her breath, one hand was gripping my shoulder while her other had her hand through my hair, "Shizuru." She uttered breathlessly.

"Mm?" I asked, being knocked out of my daze, breathing heavily.

"My name is Shizuru."

"Natsuki," I answered back.

Shizuru smiled, resting her chin on my shoulder, "Does Natsuki have a home where we can continue this?" She asked. She undoubtably smiled at the uncontrollable shivers that went down my spine as she spoke into my ear.

I nodded, not trusting my voice for now.

"Take me there," She said, leaning back and smiling right at me.

* * *

As we rode in the car, she'd managed to find a way to get right next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder and sighing contently. She gently hugged my arm with one hand while the other occupied itself with slowly brushing my thigh, going back and forth between touching my knee and getting dangerously close to right between my legs. (I think she lied to watch my squirm.)

Every once in a while, she'd playfully pinch the inside of my thigh, making my leg jerk on the brake and make the car shake for two seconds. I turned my head to glare at her and she'd be smiling 'innocently' up at me, as if anticipating the glare. Then I'd have to turn back to the road so we don't crash, my eyebrows furrowing when I heard soft giggling at my side.

_God, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was acting like a playful girlfriend picking on her boyfriend._

I finally parked the car at my house, pulling into the driveway, "We're here." I said, parking the car.

"Thank you, Natsuki," She placed a quick peck on my cheek before getting out the passenger-side door and closing it behind her.

I watched her walk over to my friend door and turn around, waiting. I sighed, unbuckling my seatbelt. _I can't believe I'm really doing this…_

_

* * *

_Yes, I cut it off right before the good part. XD Ah, I know a lot of people hate me now, but whatever.

Like it? Hate it? Review it. :3


	4. Reality Check

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

**Title**: Reality Check

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Shiznat.

**Genre**: Romance/Humor/Mystery

**Summary**: Post-Carnival. Haven't you ever wondered about Nagi's small black book?

Out of the three new stories, this is the one I like the least, but I still like it. I just had to get it off my chest. XP

* * *

**Reality Check**

Natsuki was sitting near the school's garden, looking towards the vibrant pink flowers that never failed to remind her of _that day_. The sky was sunny overhead and a nice, calming breeze passed by, cooling off everyone and everything in its path. It was a nice day to have lunch/a picnic with your 'most important person'.

Green eyes continued to stare at the lightly swaying flowers as she remembered back then. Back to the first day she'd met her. _I thought she was so weird back then; walking up to a complete stranger to talk about flowers. Of course, now I understand what she meant back then. And it took me the whole HiME Carnival for me to figure it out. God, I'm stupid…_

_Still, Shizuru may be my 'most important person'… But what exactly do I mean by that?_

"And how is Natsuki-chan enjoying the view?"

"Gah!" Natsuki was startled by the sudden voice from behind her. She jumped up and turned around, looking into the little, stone terrace to find the voice. "Who's there?!" She demanded as she glared to get the point across.

"So scary!" The voice chuckled, "You haven't changed at all, have you?" An all-too familiar figure came out, a wide grin on his face and a book balancing on his head.

Natsuki silently gasped, her eyes widening. "Nagi…" She breathed. _No… This shouldn't be happening! The HiME Carnival ended a whole month ago!_

"Ah! I know that look on your face!" Nagi held up his hands and shook his head, "No more HiME business, I promise."

"I promise from you is as trust worthy as a blackjack dealer," Natsuki spat.

"That hurt, Natsuki-chan," Nagi grinned. "Truly. I've turned over new league!"

"Prove it!" Natsuki said, still not trusting Nagi. And who would, after what she and the others had to go through during the Carnival?

"Huh," Nagi gained a contemplative look for a second, crossing his legs and his arms as he leaned against one of the stone columns. "Oh!" Nagi snapped his fingers as he came up with something. He turned and smirked at Natsuki, "Wanna read my book?" The said book dropped from its balancing act on his head and landed perfectly in his small hands.

His mysterious book he always seemed to have around with him… True, Natsuki had been curious off and on when she saw him with it, but it never really got her attention… until now.

Natsuki's emerald eyes eyed the small book suspiciously, "What is it?"

"Oh, the book?" Nagi's grin never faltered as he waved the book slightly, "It's called Reality. I think you'll find it really interesting. The best part is that you can write along with it to alter your own 'reality'."

"Teh, like a book like that really exists," Natsuki scoffed.

"I can let you have a test try, if you like," Nagi waved the book in front of the teenager tauntingly, temptingly.

"…" Natsuki was silent for a good minute or two as she stared at the small black book. Finally, curiosity got the best of her and she snatched the book from him. She opened the book to a random page and words seemed to form on their own, describing what was happening:

' _Kuga Natsuki opened the book, randomly flipping through and stopped on a dime. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open slightly as she watched the words magically form on the previously blank page.'_

She quickly slammed the book shut. _T-This can't be happening! I-It's probably just Nagi using some of his Evil Midget Magic or something…_

"I can assure you it's the real deal," Nagi smirked. "Try it out for yourself. If you like it, I can loan it to you for a while."

"Natsuki," A familiar Kyoto-ben came from the edge of the garden, "Sorry I'm late. I got a little caught up in Council paperwork." Shizuru called from across the garden.

"And that would be my cue to go," Nagi said before disappearing from view.

"H-Hey, wait!" Natsuki looked around to find Nagi missing. She growled slightly. _He got away…_

"Oh my. Natsuki's growling. Something must have happened," A jovial voice came from behind the going-to-be two-time high school freshman.

Said freshmen turned around, trying to keep the grimace from off her face, "No. Nothing happened." She answered.

The brunette stared at her for a couple of seconds, as if deciding on whether or not to dwell on the subject. Thankfully, she didn't, "Is that a book?" She inquired, suddenly curious. "It looks oddly familiar…" The third year trailed off, racking her brain for a clue as to why this was so.

"Ah-um," Natsuki stumbled out, trying to make out a decent excuse, "M-maybe you've seen someone else have it?" She tried.

Fujino looked from the book to Natsuki emerald eyes before smiling, "I suppose so."

Natsuki let out a silent air of relief.

"But how odd it is, a book with no name," Shizuru, while Natsuki thought it was safe, had once again brought up the subject of the small black book in biker's hand.

Natsuki felt Shizuru's eyes on her, knowing the taller girl was trying to find reasons as to why Natsuki, of all people, was in possession of a name-less book. "Yeah, I guess," Natsuki tried to play it off as nothing. "Anyway how about lunch?"

Shizuru's smile turned from pleasant to amused, "Ara, how sly, Natsuki!" She chuckled slightly, watching Natsuki flinch at getting caught. "Alright, I'll let you slide this time." She brought out the basket and set it down. She bent down and took out the blanket. "Could you help me with this?"

Natsuki nodded, placing the book down next to a tree to help Fujino with the blanket, "There is mayo, right?" Natsuki asked, wanting to know if she had to dart to the cafeteria to get some.

Shizuru beamed, "Of course." Shizuru had to fight her smile from turning into a full-blown grin as she watched Natsuki's expression turn into 'wan-happy'.

The reality-changing book was forgotten… for now.

* * *

Review/comment please? Tell me what you think?


	5. Kingdom on Fire

**Note**: I'm keeping the original before-and-after-story stuff so I don't have to type it up again. XP I changed a pairing, though. I wanted to store this someplace for later.

**Title**: Kingdom on Fire

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Already listed...

**Genre**: Romance/Fantasy

**Summary**: AU. MaiHime/MaiOtome Windbloom slowly falls to the hands of demons... Pairings: Listed inside.

**Kingdom on Fire**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime or Mai Otome.

This is an AU with characters from both Mai Hime and Mai Otome in it. Also, for convenient purposes, their last names will refer to if their human or demon. Mai Otome last names are Human and Mai Hime last names are if they're demons. It'll explain why later.

This will be a rather short fic. It's been on my mind forever and I was finally in the right mood to do this first chapter. Lots of bittersweet/impending doom looming in this chapter.

I know a lot of you are like: "ANOTHER F#$ STORY?! COMPLETE YOUR OTHER ONES!" But I have to say, a Hell of a lot of other sotries chapters are halfway done ranging from _Sweet Tooth_ to _Unstable_. My desktop is a mess right now. XP Just bare with me again, okay?

Oh yeah, this chapter doesn't have demons in it yet, so not all the pairings are shown in this chapter. This is an all-human chapter with their intros and such put in. I just wanted to get the setting and feel down.

**Pairings**: Shiznat; YoukoxMidori; HarukaxYukino; MaixMikoto; ChiexAoi; AkiraxTakumi; YukarikoxAkane NaoxFumi; TomoexMiya; NinaxErstin; MashiroxArika... Whoo. XPP Eleven.

* * *

"Please, my queen, let us leave now," The knight said, looking up to the queen who stood solemnly on her balcony.

Blue eyes surveyed the burning town below with melancholy, "No." She said distantly. She slowly turned her head to see her knight's confused green eyes. "No, this is my home. I am queen of this land, if it be for only a day."

Green eyes continued to look at the distant expression of her queen. The fires blow cast a glow on the royal's skin and her dark hair almost looked ablaze as it blew softly. The white dress tinted a red-orange, greatly contrasting the dark blue, starry night above.

Instead of fleeing to safety like most of the town and castle, the newly appointed queen decided to live out the rest of her hours in the place she called _home_.

The knight closed her eyes and sighed. She reopened them, a smile on her face. A change from her normal scowl. "Queen Helene, if you wish to stay, then I shall accompany and protect you to the end."

Youko's blue eyes widened, "Sir Kruger, that's suicide. The demons will surely be here any moment." She then turned it over in her head, "Not that my choice is any better." She smiled, a smile with clearly no mirth behind it. "Rise, Sir Kruger."

Natsuki nodded her head and stood up from her kneeled position, her helmet still fashioned under her right arm.

"Tell me, Sir Kruger, why you stay when all your comrades flee?"

"This kingdom, your father, took my sister and I in when we had nothing to offer this kingdom. By swearing out loyalty and tallest to His Highness, we were given knew life within these castle walls. It's time I pay back what I owe."

Helene smiled, "You're a very proud person, aren't you, Sir Kruger?"

"I like to think so," Kruger smiled back. "And also, your ladyship, if you would cal me Natsuki in my last hours?"

"Only if you call me Youko."

"Done."

"Now, shall we to the throne room? I feel destiny pulls me there," Youko said while walking toward the door. They both walked together down the halls in the frighteningly calm manner while town below burned.

Helene sighed, "I honestly thought that maybe that wouldn't come. That maybe I might be able to rule and carry on my father's name and rule in a peaceful time. I was foolish, wasn't I?"

"You were… optimistic in your view, Kruger said awkwardly. She wasn't use to trying to comfort anyone, even having trouble when it came to comforting her sister. She usually had Miyu-san to do that for her, to which she was thankful to the maid.

Youko chuckled, "This isn't your strong point, is it?"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed slightly ahead, her cheeks tinting pink slightly in her embarrassment. "… But optimism never hurt anyone." She added at length.

Youko blinked, not expecting that last part.

Natsuki's nicely polished armor clinked slightly as they walked. "Anyone would want that. A nice kingdom free of worry. Unfortunately, Windbloom has been blessed with many natural resources for trading. It was only a matter of time before the demons used the treaty's termination factor to their advantage to gain the land.

High Highness, your father, made a treaty with the angels to trade with them in abundance in place for protection against the neighboring demonic kingdoms. The treaty was to end when High Highness died, which was yesterday. He has been ill for a while and this is no secrete to other nations; the demons must have been waiting for this day and finally began their strike earlier today when he was officially announced dead before your inauguration." Natsuki said, knowing full well she was saying what Her Highness already knew.

Youko smiled sadly at the words being laid bluntly before her, "You're not one to mice words either, are you Natsuki?"

* * *

"We have to keep moving!" The raven-haired girl said, clutching the demon sword tight her to her body as she peaked down the castle's next hallway.

"Mikoto," A girl with orange hair addressed the smaller girl, panting from all the running they've been doing. "I know this is dire, but I can't run much more."

"Then I'll carry Mai!" Determination was unmistakable in those fierce yellow eyes. "But we have to keep moving before the demon's arrive! If we can make it out back, I'm sure we'll find a horse we can use!"

"What about Takumi! I can't just leave him here!" The older Tokiha sibling wasn't going to leave her younger brother here just for the inevitable to happen: turn into demon food.

Mikoto frowned, turning back down the hall and scowling. She closed her eyes going into deep thought, turning it over in her head. She suddenly opened her eyes, startling the Windbloom castle's Head Chef, "Alright, I'll go find Takumi and bring him here. Then we'll all leave together!"

Mikoto grabbed Mai's arm and pulled the stunned chef into the closest room and opened the door. Mikoto pushed the door shut and shoved her demonic sword's blade deep into the floor right in front of the door, "Miroku will guard you until I come back!"

This knocked Tokiha out of her stupor. "Wait, Mikoto! You can't just—"

"I'll be right back!" And with that, the raven-haired girl was off.

"… run off." Mai lamely ended before sighing and sliding down the door, sitting on the drown cross-legged. "Come back soon, Mikoto."

* * *

Chrysant sighed as she closed the next book she finished. She sat alone in the large library of the Windbloom castle. She was inwardly chastising her foolishness for staying behind.

But she honestly didn't have anywhere else to go.

All of the other librarians ran of when the going was good, but Yukino decided to stay behind. All she ever remembered having in her life were the people around her and these books.

She figured it probably wasn't going to get any better if she escaped anyway so might as well die doing what you like best, right?

She sighed again, shaking her head before adjusting her square glasses, "What a sad way to die…" Her voice echoed in the lone hall of books and scrolls.

* * *

Takumi's breathing was harsh as he grasped his chest. A weak smile was on his face, "Thank you for all you've done for me so far, Akira-kun."

The caretaker glared her dark eyes at the young Tokiha, "Baka! Don't say things like you're going to die. I'm going to get you to your medicine so you better not die on me."

Redhead nodded and tried to flash a smile through his pain, "You're right, I'm sorry."

Akira nodded before pulling gently on Takumi's wrists, "The cost is clear, c'mon." She said, leading the way.

Takumi continued to follow his caretaker, his mind starting to wonder to other things, _I hope onee-chan's okay…_

* * *

"Where's onee-san?" The blonde looked up to her maid.

"Kruger-sama informed me she would be protecting the queen," The maid answered, her eyes shifting down to her younger master.

"Ah," Alyssa said as she walked over to a chair and sat down, becoming quiet.

"Alyssa-sama?" Miyu walked over, concern in her voice. Well, as much as she could put into its normal stoic speech.

Alyssa's hands grasped together in her lap as a small, merriless smile spread on her lips, "Miyu, may I tell you a secrete?"

"Anything, Alyssa-sama."

"I'm scared." She hung her head low and started to shiver in fear.

Miyu frowned at this sight and glanced around. She started to walk toward the fireplace and brought a sword down from the mantel. She brandished it slightly.

"Miyu?" Alyssa blinked, confused.

The cyan-hair colored woman turned to her young master, "I may not be the best choice in a situation like this. But I've had some experience fighting. I promise you, Alyssa-sama, I'll protect you for as long as I can."

A small smile spread onto Alyssa's face, "Thank you, Miyu."

The maid nodded, "Of course."

* * *

"If you cut through the forest this way, there should be a wagon," The angel explained.

"But what of you Yukariko-sama?"

The brunette angel gave a sad smile, her wings ruffling subconsciously. She looked away, unable to meet the lost and confused gaze of the human, "I must return, Akane-chan."

Brown eyes widened, "But—"

The taller brunette finally met Soir's eyes, "I have to return. The treaty is off and I have no more reason to be here. All the others have already left."

"You can't go!" Akane's gaze became uncharacteristically harsh. "You promised me you'd stay with me after Kazu-kun died!"

Blue eyes looked pleadingly down at Akane, "Please, listen to me."

Soir quickly grabbed Yukariko's hand, "Then can I come to Heaven with you?!" She asked.

Yukariko gasped at the mere thought. _We'd both be killed once we reached the gate! Even if I managed to sneak her inside, it wouldn't be long before we were found out!_ She shook her head.

The human quickly wrapped her arms around the angel and held her close as a last-minute tactic, "Don't leave!"

Blue eyes widened before looking down at the brunette clinging to her. She slowly wrapped her arms around her and petted her head, "Please don't make it any harder for me than it already is…"

"If you don't want to go, don't!" Brown eyes looked up. "You had a life here, right? You had friends and a job here. Please don't go. I need you…" Akane's voice trailed off as her grip on the angel's robes tightened slightly.

Yukariko stared at Akane's blue eyes for a long while before sighing, defeated, "Alright. I'll stay to make sure you stay safe." She said in her motherly tone.

Akane smiled, embracing the hug.

The two stayed like that for a while before Yukariko broke the hug, looking at Soir sternly, "I have my bow and arrow to use against the demons, but I don't have another weapon for you to use."

"Is there anything you can think of that's effective against demons?"

"Well, there's angel's tears, but I don't know of any supply that's near…" Yukariko's voice trailed off thoughtfully.

Akane frowned, thinking of where she might find-- "Ah!" She came with an idea and suddenly got a guilty look. "Forgive me, Yukariko-sama."

The angel blinked, confused, "Why?"

Akane swung her leg back.

Yukariko frowned, _Why is she—_ Yukariko's thought was suddenly broke off as she felt pain shoot up from her shin. Her eyes started to water.

* * *

"Tea?" Fumi never seemed to surprise Mashiro- calm, even when demons were trying to bash down the final wall before the castle grounds.

"How can you be calm at a time like this?!" The purple haired, young noblewoman yelled at her maid, exasperated.

"Easy," Fumi smiled. "I don't think the outcome will turn out as bad as you think it will."

"Oh yeah, the demons will be merciful and spare our lives," Mashiro's voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"Now, now. It's not very lady-like to use sarcasm," Fumi gently scolded. "Besides, if Mashiro-sama is worried, I would like to remind her that I'm skilled not only as a maid, but as a body guard as well." Mashiro's Head Maid (and the only one she currently had ever since she decided to go to her uncle's funeral) discreetly motioned toward the scythe whose blade gleamed in the fireplace's light.

Mashiro shivered. No, she didn't need to be reminded. She had a good enough show of the maid's power last time someone tried to murder her right before she went to bed.

Fumi was calm and skilled. Freighting so.

* * *

"Stay behind me, I'll get us out of here," One maid led the way for two others as they crept down the eerily empty, dark corridors of the castle.

"Are you sure we'll get out of here," The second maid said worriedly.

The first maid (who was dressed more like a butler than a maid) turned around to the second maid and smiled assuringly, "Of course."

The third maid scowled, "I can take care of those demons maki-maki style!"

The first maid scowled, "Quiet, Spiral, you'll give our position away."

The third maid scowled right back, "My name's Shiho, Hallard! Call me Spiral again and I'll maki-maki you to the next plane of existence!"

Brown eyes rolled behind glasses, "Whatever you say, Spiral."

"Argh!" Shiho grumbled and grabbed her notebook and a pencil she had in her pocket and started to make a note in her Makinote.

The brunette sighed, "Can we just continue moving?" Senoh asked. _Why must they always fight?_

Chie nodded, "You heard the woman, let's keep going. We're bound to find a secrete tunnel or something if we search everywhere."

The other two started to follow their unofficial leader as she once again started down the corridor.

* * *

Ha. I tried to stay true to character. Am I doing good so far? XP;;

Some humor will start (seeing as how I can't seem to make a fanfic without it) to come in the next chapters when the demons arrive. Remember, I'm not even done with intros for characters.

Oh, and if anyone can think of a better title for this fanfic, please don't hesitate to tell me. -cringes- This was the best I could come up with.

**Omake**:

**Shizuru**: Ara, where am I, Demon? There's suppose to be Shiznat, isn't there?

**Demon**: Well, you aren't introducted in this chapter, so you must be a demon.

**Shizuru**: I suppose. Well then what kind of demon am I?

**Demon**: -whispers into Shizuru's ear-

**Shizuru**: -beams- How fun!

**Nao**: Oi, Demon! What about the rest of us?

**Demon**: -sighs- I was going to make it a surprise to you all, but I guess I can't now. -starts handing out note cards to the people playing demon roles- -blinks- There's singnificately less demons than humans.

**Ein**: -smiles- All the more fun with the little humans!

**Demon**: This is my first time using you, Ein-sama. Don't let me down, alright? -thumbs up-

**Ein**: -salutes- Aye, aye. -giggles, finding this all to be one huge game-

**Demon**: Eh... I'll take what I can get.


	6. Speak

**Note**: I'm keeping the before-and-after story stuff so I don't have to type it up again. This is being stored for later. I refuse to give up on this story!

**Title**: Speak

**Rating**: K plus

**Pairings**: Shiznat.

**Genre**: Fantasy/Romance/Humor

**Summary**: AU. Shiznat. Three-shot. In a distant land where poverty has taken over, one girl learns that one voice can make all the difference.

**Speak**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime or Mai Otome.

Okay, this is going to be a three-shot and maybe more if people request it, but the added chapter(s) would probably just be plain fluff. Anyway, this idea just kinda popped into my head yesterday and I like it so I typed it out. Like I said, it's not a long story -a three-shot- and I have it all mapped out in my head.

The setting takes place in a Medieval Fantasy-type world/time where people are still ruled by kingdoms and such. I myself don't know the different systems of ruling of the Medieval times, so if something is historically or politically incorrect, just go with it. Why did I make it fantasy? Because I wanted to give a few characters some animal parts? Why did I do that? Because it's an AU and I can do whatever the heck I want with an AU!

* * *

There was a Dukedom under the power of Duke Nagi, and the duchy was suffering. People were forced into poverty for high taxes they couldn't pay, and stealing became an every-day chore for those on the streets. Where there was once lush forest and wildlife had turned into fields upon fields of farmland. Most of the crops were being traded to other kingdoms and only about thirty percent was going to the people of the dukedom. It was truly a sad sight to behold.

One noblemen's daughter had a front-row seat to it all. It was like a bad, never-ending movie playing right in front of her and all she could do was sit down, chained to the chair, and be forced to watch.

She watched day after day as the country before her very eyes started to decay and rot from the inside, out. She was trapped in this castle under the watchful eye of Duke Nagi's (her future husband) guards. Nagi needed to marry a noblemen's daughter in order to officially become Duke, but seeing how he controls what the late Duke had, all he needed to do was make it official.

The late Duke was such a kind and caring man, the noblemen's daughter would find herself thinking as he thoughts went from one subject to another. He would put his life last and his people first if need-be. Thankful, the neighboring kingdoms and the Duke's dukedom have been in peace for years.

But I digress.

She couldn't speak her mind. No one would listen if she spoke her thoughts, so why bother? She couldn't get people to rally; the guards were well trained and the people, including the noblemen's daughter herself would all be punished. No, she was well watched and chained under the wing of the Duke, and even if she did try something, no one would pay attention.

She couldn't speak to anyone.

Finally, one person listened. Listened to all the noblemen's daughter had to say: every word of every sentence. But that's all this person could ever do, listen. Still, that's better then not being able to voice at all.

Soon, the noblemen's daughter found herself sneaking out the castle in order to meet this one person, if only to talk. Words, feelings and actions spilled out of the wealthy girl's mouth like a ladle, filled with water, being flipped; or a faucet being turned on. At least she could finally speak and someone would listen to her words.

Finally.

----------

A girl flipped up the hood on her cloak as she walked around, looking around expectantly. This was becoming routine and she could almost get there even if she had to close her eyes. The cobblestone ground underfoot was a tad uneven, but she'd be able to manage even with her eyes shut.

She brought her cloak closer to herself glancing around warily, being cautious so she couldn't be mugged. It was in the middle of the night and the only light provided were the street lanterns, the moon and the stars.

She looked around once again and spotted what she was looking for. She looked at the wooden sign above the door as she advanced: 'Herbs Shop'.

She walked over and rasped on the door, hoping to get an answer. There's a light on in the window, so she should be up but…

The noblemen's daughter's worries were put to rest as she heard the light shuffling of feet on the other side and the motion of the door opening. The person looked up and was greeted by curious red eyes, "Ara, you're back." The noblemen's daughter listened to the calming, distinct accent of the avid listener.

"'Course I am, Miss Viola," The hood came down and two emerald eyes gleamed as they looked straight into ruby. "May I come in?"

"It's a tad late," Shizuru said looking up at the night sky from her porch, "Do you still want to talk?"

"Why, Miss Viola, late at night is the best time to sneak out of the castle," Natsuki smiled, brushing blue hair out from her cloak, letting it fall on top of the brown, thick cloth.

Viola looked down at the younger girl before moving aside, signing, "I have fresh tea and bagels." She said, a small smile on her face. She knew what was coming next.

"Fresh?" Pointed dog, yes, dog-ears seemed to lift up from out of her hair as she perked. The fur was the same color as her hair so it was easy for it to blend in. The lower part of her cloak, in the back, then seemed to lift and sway back and forth rapidly.

Viola held and amused smile on her face as she glanced at the moving article of clothing, "Puppy-han, your emotions are showing again."

"Eh?" Natsuki looked down to see her tail was indeed moving the cloak. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she quickly moved her hands to pin her tail down, all the while grumbling something about 'stupid tail'.

"Is Puppy-han coming in or not?" Viola stood off to the side, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I told you not to call me that!" Natsuki said with a tone that suggested she was use to saying that on a regular basis. She walked inside and placed her cloak on a nearby coat rack.

"Well, Puppy-han hasn't given me her name after all this time. Are you finally going to tell me so I can stop calling you that?" Viola said with an amused expression on her face.

"I-I can't tell you!" Natsuki said, crossing her arms under her chest. "It's a secrete."

"Yes, yes…" Shizuru just shook her head slightly and sighed. Not like it's that hard to figure out. There aren't many people that have animal parts and wear noblemen's clothing after sneaking out of a castle, Kuga-han.

"Oh!" Natsuki interjected, as if remembering something, "Can we have the snacks in the back? Please?" She whined, clasping her hands together.

Shizuru looked at her begging expression. And she says she's not a puppy. "Why not?" She watched as Natsuki beamed.

"I got the tray!" The dog-girl said, her tail wagging back and forth in her excitement as she walked over to grab the tray of fresh food and drink. She walked into the back and into a small, secluded garden, complete with grass underfoot and a couple trees. "I still don't know how the heck you managed to get trees to grow back here."

"Love," A voice said from behind her.

Natsuki frowned, turning to Shizuru with an unimpressed look, "Seriously Shizuru, that's kinda cliché."

"But true," Shizuru smiled as she looked around at her small garden, "I water them, talk to them, love them." She turned back to Natsuki with a look in her eye that held knowledge well beyond her teenage years, "With a little love, anything can grow."

Natsuki held the herbs shop owner's gaze for a couple seconds before turning to the trees, "Talk to them?" She asked. "What good is talking to them if they can't respond or talk back?" She walked over to the normal little patch of grass they usually sit on when they converse, and laid down the cloth. She then placed the tray down and started to set everything up. It was clockwork by now.

"Well, Inu-han, what good is talking to me when I can do nothing for your country?" She sat down next to the noblemen's daughter and kept quiet so the other could think.

"Well, I guess I do it so I can get it off my chest, because telling someone else is better then not telling at all," Natsuki said.

"Exactly. I talk to them because they listen," Shizuru smiled as she started to pour the tea.

Natsuki looked on as Shizuru poured the tea, then looked over to the bagels, "By the way, how come you have a fresh batch of bagels? Isn't it a bit late to be cooking?"

Shizuru looked up at Natsuki, "Ara, is Puppy-han worried about my well-being?"

"N-No!" Natsuki blushed and looked away, "I-It's just weird! That's all."

Shizuru decided to answer the girl's question, "I'm normally still up this late, tending to the plants, and I got hungry so I made a batch."

"Huh…" Natsuki said, turning back, helping herself to a bagel, "S'good." She said, completely forgetting her manners about talking with her mouth full.

"Thank you," Shizuru said before bringing the cup to her mouth to drink.

Natsuki chomped down for a few more seconds before swallowing the big chunk of food in her mouth, "No need for saying thanks for something you earned." She gave a smug smile.

Shizuru's eyes widened slightly, then softened, "You say the sweetest things when people least expect it." She held her cup in one hands and reached the other one to Natsuki's dog-ear and started to scratch, "It's so hard to resist these cute ears," She said, as if admitting an obsession, which she was.

Natsuki's expression shifted from surprise, to happiness, to pure bliss all within the same thirty seconds. She had a face that showed she was in Heaven and her tail softly swung back and forth, showing her happiness. She leaned into the scratching slightly.

Shizuru then smirked slightly as she removed her hand from the dazed girl's ear and slowly made her way to Natsuki's stomach. She lightly pushed the woman onto her back.

"Huh?" Natsuki said, snapping out of her daze, "What're you —!" Her eyes widened, "Wait, don't —!"

Shizuru smirked playfully as she started to scratch Natsuki's stomach. In response, the noblemen's daughter's leg started to kick as her tail thumped against the cloth she laid on. If your associates could see you now, Kuga-han. After a minute or so, Shizuru stopped and leaned back, giggling.

It took a bit for Natsuki to snap back to reality again. She lowered her leg and her hands that she formed into 'paws', "… You did it again didn't you?"

"Ara, it's like a tradition every time you come over. It's bad to break tradition, you know," Shizuru smiled.

"Don't rub my tummy!" Natsuki pouted.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow slightly, amused.

Natsuki's eyes widened, "I-I meant stomach! Don't rub my stomach!" She turned away, her face flushing in embarrassment.

"I'm sure Inu-han didn't come here to talk about talking to trees or having to have her belly rubbed," Shizuru said, saving the other from her embarrassment by moving on, "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Hm?" Natsuki turned around, "Oh yeah," The dog-girl's ears lowered, her expression changing to one of sadness, "I do." She then looked over to Shizuru's lap, "May I?" She asked.

Shizuru moved her legs to the side and patted her thighs.

Natsuki took that as a cue to crawl over and lay her head n Shizuru's lap, like she always did when they talked. It's bad to break tradition. She curled up slightly as her eyes glazed over, entering deep thought, "It's… about Duke Nagi again." She started.

Shizuru removed hair away from Natsuki's face before she started to subconsciously stroke Natsuki's head. This was clockwork for the two, "You're going to get your clothes dirty if you lay on my cloak." Shizuru mused, "I was working in the garden before you came."

"I don't care," Natsuki said, distantly.

"What about Duke Nagi?" Shizuru encouraged gently.

"Yeah, well, you know the kingdom this dukedom is in, correct?" Natsuki asked, "Well, of course you do, you've been working here for a month, how could you not."

A little over a month, but anyway. "Yes, what about it?"

"Yeah, well, the king has been on his death bed for quite a while," Natsuki explained, "He's been really sick. The Duke is just waiting for him to croak."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! That power-hungry bastard just wants the King gone so he can move up in power!" Natsuki growled in her anger, glaring ahead, "It could happen any day now, the King's death."

"Now, now. Pup-han shouldn't talk about the Duke like that," Shizuru said, playing with the tip of Natsuki's ear.

"I-I know," Natsuki said as her ear twitched a couple times, her expression softening and showing a small amount of guilty.

"Doesn't the King have a heir?" Shizuru asked, moving on.

"Yeah, but… the princess has been missing and if she doesn't turn up when the King dies, all the power goes to the Duke."

"I see."

"You see what's become of this duchy under Duke Nagi's rule!" Natsuki said, getting upset, "Imagine what'll happen to this whole kingdom! Someone has to do something and stop him…" Her face saddened once again, "But no one is brave enough."

Shizuru silently listened, taking it all in.

"If I was the ruler, I'd change so many things and be one for the people, not try to get power." Natsuki buried half her face into Shizuru's lap, her ears folded back, "Even if the Duke does force me — er, I-I mean, force Kuga-sama to marry him, she'd have no power over his voice." Her hand clinched, grabbing Shizuru's cloak in its grasp, "There's nothing I can do, Shizuru…"

Shizuru moved one hand over Natsuki's, "Inu-han, I'm sure something will happen. Something will happen to turn this predicament around. Time and Fate have funny ways of correcting wrongs." She smiled down at Natsuki.

"How I wish you were right, Miss Viola," Natsuki grip loosened, her eyelids getting heavy. She yawned, "Thank you for listening, Miss Viola. I'm glad we… we met… a month ago…" Natsuki's eyes completely shut.

"I am too, Puppy-han," Shizuru continued to gently stroke the top of Natsuki's head. She then stopped for a second, her eyebrows lifting slightly, and then feel. Her expression formed an amused smile, "Ara, I won't be able to get up for a while." She said while looking at Natsuki's sleeping form.

* * *

So there you have it, the first chapter of this three-shot. Enough of a plot line there to keep me going so it should be updated soon. Go ahead, R&R, discuss amongst yourselves what you think might happen. X3 I wanna see how imaginative your people are.

Yes, there are a few more characters, not just Nagi, Natsuki and Shizuru. XP Not much of a story if we only had those three. Just don't expect too much, I mean, this is a short story.


	7. 374 AE

**Title**: 374 A.E.

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Shiznat and others.

**Genre**: Sci-fi/Romance

**Summary**: AU. Shizuru Kruger's been having these weird dreams lately...

Heh. Look what came back into my storage save for later pile. I fixed it up a bit and thought I'd pin it here. Wouldn't you know it, I already thought of a sequel to a story I've barely started. XD;; Haha... Oish...

* * *

**374 A.E.**

Shizuru had possibly all she could ever want. No, she was the richest woman in the world, or a natural-born genius, but she had a well-paying job and a loving wife. She was to go to work, come home and spend the rest of her time with her dear Natsuki.

Shizuru sat contently at her office desk as she continued to fill out paperwork, at ease. A small smile was on her calm face before her mind started to wander.

_I wonder what Natsuki's going to get me this year?_ Shizuru's small smile broadened ever so slightly as her crimson eyes closed, thinking back to their first anniversary. The sight of Natsuki fretting so much was so cute so Shizuru's eyes that she almost felt _obligated_ to stretch the moment out until she thought Natsuki was going to faint from anxiety.

Shizuru's eyes opened as her gaze moved toward the picture of her and Natsuki on her desk. _Three years already. My, how time flies when you're having fun._ Shizuru thought as she continued to reminisce on the past three years of her married life. So many things have happened: changing her last name, buying a new house, getting a better job, etc.

She then thought to how many people have congratulated her about being married three years today, making her even more eager to get home and prepare a nice dinner herself and her wife.

More people came in at the moment and she smiled politely, thanking them. Some talked to her about being jealous of Shizuru for having such a nice marital life and some of them reminisced with her about how they remembered their third year anniversary. Shizuru just talked with them, happy that she wasn't the only one happy for herself.

Suddenly, a pain shot through Shizuru's head and she bent over, gripping her head with her right hand, while supporting herself against the desk, with her left. Some people rushed over, worried expression on their faces, asking Shizuru if she was all right.

"I'm… fine," She answered, a little strained. "This has been happening often lately," She smiled apologetically as she leaned back up, "It's nothing, really." She could hear her co-workers left out small sighs of relief, smiles forming on their faces.

Shizuru then sharply inhaled and gripped her head once more, the pain becoming excruciating this time. She fell out of her chair and landed onto her knees, doubling over as both hands gripped her head. The panicked voices of her friends started to blur and in their place was a sharp continuous beep.

Shizuru blacked out.

* * *

There was a distinct humming in the back of Shizuru's thoughts before her eyes fluttered open.

White. That was the color she first saw. A white dome was about a foot above her head. Her head weakly shifted, as if she hadn't used it in _years_. She felt drowse and it felt like her limbs were merely dead weights.

There was humming in the background along with her heavy breathing. Her half-lidded gaze looked to her side to see that she herself was in a sleeping position. She blinded, dazed and confused as she tried to lift her arm, only to have a slightly stinging pain shoot up her limb. She looked over to see a needle in her arm, much like and IV in the hospital. She quickly took it out, her breath hissing at the brief pain of yanking it out. She was also wearing a hospital-like scrub on that was a misty-grey color.

_Am I in the hospital?_ The first logical thought formed in her head before her mind started to race, albeit a bit slowly. _Why am I in a hospital? Am I injured? Why can't I remember?_ Her eyes widened as she softly gasped. _My anniversary! Where's Natsuki?!_ _Nats —_

She tried to lift her head but banged it against the top of the dome.

She gripped her head as she looked up, her other hand reaching to the top of the dome. She then looked over to see hospital-like computer screens, monitoring different things. A couple of small red lights were flashing. She looked back to where her head was resting not long ago and saw that she was stuck in a tube of some sort. _What kind of hospital is this…?_

She looked back down to where her feet were resting and saw a circular window at the end of her tube that reminded her of submarine windows. She scrunched up and turned herself in the tube, trying to inch towards the window. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat and her pupils dilate.

It looked like one huge capsule building. The room was dark except for the rows upon rows of white capsules that were across from Shizuru's own row (she guessed) about thirty feet away. In the middle was a metal railing and yellow vehicles passing back and forth with people with dark blue uniforms on them. Shizuru looked in all directions, but the buildings and railings stretched out into the blackness, making Shizuru believe that there must have been hundreds of thousands of them all lined up. She couldn't even see the bottom or tops of the capsule-holding buildings.

_I'm definitely not in Fuuka._

Shizuru started to pound on the tainted glass window in her small tube, trying to break free, "Let me out!" She yelled, feeling how dry her throat was, as if it hadn't been used in the longest of time. She cleared her throat and swallowed before trying again.

Suddenly, a face appeared in front of the glass, making Shizuru gasp sharply and back away.

"_Good morning sunshine, the world says hello!_" The person sang before snickering, enjoying the frightened expression on Shizuru's face.

"W-who are you?! Let me out!" Shizuru said, trying to muster her courage.

"Sorry, no-can-do. Oh, and you need to be a little quieter or you'll wake your neighbors," The person laughed at her own little joke. After her short fit of laughter died away she looked back to see dark red eyes, "But seriously, I can't tell you who I am or anything. All I have to do is make sure you go to sleep. Nighty-night!"

"What…?" Shizuru looked, confused, at the woman with short red hair.

"I said I'm sending you ass back to la-la land," The woman said before a small hole opened and a small black pipe went through. Shizuru watched, her eyes widening even more so when she saw white smoke come out. She frantically started to bang on the glass window, "Let me out! You can't do this to me!"

"Yes I can, and I am," The woman blinked, "Hey, that rhymed."

"Stop!" Shizuru tried in vain as she continued to bang.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Fujino." The red-haired person gained a questioning voice before she smirked wickedly, "Wait, no I'm not." She laughed, watching Shizuru's eyelids start to hood over her deep red eyes.

_Fujino…? My name's not Fuji…_ It was no use. Shizuru felt herself drift back to sleep, the last thing she saw were mischievous, bright green eyes and a Cheshire Cat-like smile.

* * *

Shizuru's eyes slowly opened to see distressed green looking straight at her, "… Natsuki?"

"Oh, thank God! Shizuru!" Natsuki leaned over her wife and hugged her tightly, "I thought you might not wake up again!"

"Where…?" Shizuru looked around, realizing that she was in her bed. She looked down to see the midnight blue tresses of her wife, "Natsuki. I'm fine, really." She smiled softly as her wife looked at her. "What happened?"

Natsuki slowly leaned up, releasing her hug. Her hand found its way to her wife's. "Your coworkers brought you home after they contacted me, telling me you collapsed suddenly at work and blacked out."

Shizuru smiled, leaning up as she gave her wife's hand a reassuring squeeze, "I'm fine. Maybe I was over stressed or something. I haven't been getting much sleep lately, after all." Shizuru lightly smirked when she saw her wife blush, knowing exactly what Shizuru meant.

"Fine then, we just won't tonight if that's what's wrong!" Natsuki said, "Your health comes first."

Shizuru pouted, "Natsuki gives me the thrill of my life each night, then denies me that thrill on our third year anniversary?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"W-wait!" Natsuki was starting to become frantic, "We'll do it tonight! I promise!"

Shizuru sighed contently as she dropped her act. _So easy._ She then looked over to the clock and lightly frowned, "Dinner time… I couldn't make anything."

Natsuki gave and apologetic smile, "Sorry I suck at cooking. We have to have microwave dinner on our _anniversary_…"

Shizuru smiled, "That's okay, as long as Natsuki shares her mashed potatoes with me." She joked.

They both laughed as Natsuki helped her wife slowly get up.

_What was that?_ Shizuru thoughts went back to her 'dream'. _That couldn't have been real._ She assured herself. _I have a loving wife and a good life. There's no way that crazed capsule room was real._

The brunette smiled contently as her wife took out the two microwave dinners for herself and her wife to have on the day they celebrate their life-long vow to be with each other forever.

* * *

Like it, or too cliche?


	8. Last Lifeline

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Grah! I wanna post another chapter for one of my _actual_ stories, but in order to do that, I need to satisfy my hunger for all the ideas I've thought up first! It sucks because I've worked little bits and pieces on a lot of my multi-chapter stories, but haven't actually finished one. (Besides Demons, but I'm not satisfied with that chapter yet.)

Well, in any case, I have been proof-reading a lot of my work from my multi-chapter stories, so I haven't just been lounging around doing nothing. Well, I was proof-reading and doing school stuff. School comes first, unfortunately. XP

Anyway, onto this story's description: it's a vampire fic. XP;; I told myself I wouldn't get into this genre because it's so cliche and over-used, but I couldn't help it. It first spawned from the question of 'How do the bite marks disappear so fast?' (Don't ask. Questions like this randomly pops into my head when I'm reading various stuff.) Then it turned to: '... Why is Shizuru always wealthy or high class in these stories?'

Then I got the idea to answer both of them and a little mind in the back of my head said, 'Do it... Do it!...'. And then I wrote this story. Then I banged my head on the desk a couple times for making Shizuru emo. Then I posted this. oO;;

I tried to make Shizuru's emotion angsty, portraying her loss of trust and emotion, but she turned out emo. xx;; -still hitting herself over it-

**ChieH**: I tried thinking for the longest time about how I would make that story have a happy ending. I finally thought of one, though! :3 If I ever do that story, it'll have a happy ending. And about Sweet Tooth, the chapter is slowly being made. XD;;

**jquackers**: Yes, a chain-saw! Bwahaha! -evil smirk- And about the temperature thing, yes, a lot of people wrote me about that and I'll change it if I ever make it into a real story. Thank you, though.

**komett**: Can't you though? X33

* * *

**Title**: Last Lifeline

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Shiznat

**Genre**: Horror/Angst/Romance

**Summary**: AU. OOC. The vampire Shizuru Viola has lost everything, including the ability to trust anything that breathes. Can Natsuki Kruger open Shizuru's closed heart once more?

**Note**: In this story, vampire's saliva has a healing properties that works amazingly fast. That's how vampire's can get rid of the teeth marks before hypnotising their victims.

* * *

**Last Lifeline**

How pathetic I must look, barely trudging along in the side street of a mortal town I once looked down upon. But now, who am I to judge others when the people I use to associate with turned a blind eye when I needed their help the most?

Viola… There is nothing to that name now. A vampire Mistress living off the human town of Otome with a manor, servants abound, and money enough to keep me set for life. Hah, how far I have fallen!

All my servants were killed and my house was burnt to ash. My life, as I knew it since birth, had been taken away from me, forever be out of my reach. The only thing I have left is my life, and even that too might leave me soon.

* * *

Shizuru's already weak legs gave out from under her and she collapsed onto the stone wall she was leaning against. She painfully slid down the jagged rocks and hissed in pain, the edges digging into her back. Once she reached the ground, weak arms lifted to hug around her malnourished body.

Her body, once covered in elegant dress, was now clothed in thin rags she had stolen from a sleeping thief. Her body was grimy, patched with dirt, and her oily hair fell over her shoulder in clumps as she leaned her head down. Half-lidded eyes, threatening to close at any moment, gave a blurred image of her legs before her.

_I guess this is it…_ The vampire thought, ignoring the curious stares of the humans walking past her. _I'm going to die soon. Of course, three weeks without any blood will do that to any vampire. I'm surprised I'm not insane,_ She added dryly.

… _Three weeks without resorting to hunting like a wild beast on instinct, and now I'm going to perish._ Shizuru let a small, ironic smile form on her smudged face. _Is this you clinging to the last shred of pride you have as a Viola, Shizuru?_ The smile faded, … _At least I won't die an animal._

With those last thoughts, she started to close her eyes, already finding that inevitable forever-lasting sleep was more favorable than living for another minute.

But of course God didn't care much for the Undead, so even her 'dying time' was interrupted. Shizuru's keen hearing picked up on the sound of cursing and slamming; she didn't have to be a genius to know that a fight had broken out in the alleyway she was sitting only a meter away from.

What_ really_ got her to pick up her head, though, was the smell of a vampire's delicacy: blood. She opened her mouth and inhaled deeply, quietly, her fangs growing against her will. She could almost _taste_ it, just based on how thick the smell was as it drifted through the air. She looked to the Heavens, to Him.

_I hate you._

She slowly, unsteadily pushed herself from the cream colored wall and started to stand on frail legs. She took deliberate steps, little by little inching her way toward the alley. Her breathing grew heavy; even moving was becoming a burden on her poorly sustained body. Soon enough, her steps turned into shuffling.

She saw what was ahead, her eyes easily seeing into the darkest of places. A fight had broken out, two against one, all humans.

The person fighting alone wore clothes no commoner could ever afford, not to mention the person was also wearing bruises no person would ever want to possess. The two others seemed to be of the lower class, possibly even poverty level, both being much bigger and bulkier than the well-off mortal.

The two men smirked, cracking their knuckles while looking down at the shorter person, "Why not use your sword, _my Lord_?" they sneered the last words, "We know it's tucked away in that cane of yours."

"I… will not," The voice of the younger person panted out. Shizuru couldn't help but notice the voice was rough, but feminine. _Female…_

"But you're loosing. Poorly," The second man added, snickering like a weasel.

The young woman–_girl_ (Shizuru corrected herself; she couldn't have been older than nineteen.) took a deep breath before standing up straight, staring defiantly at the two taller men. This was a much greater task than it first appeared to be, due to the bruises she was sporting, "I promised… never to raise a sword… to anyone ever again, no matter how worthy," her eyes narrowed at the pair, "Or _unworthy_ he or she might be." Her chest moved deeply as she stood tall, a long, black cane in her right hand.

This ticked off the first man, for he charged forward, a knife held high in his hand. The young woman stepped backward, trying to use her cane/sheath as a shield, but the blade of the knife slid down and slashed her wrist, causing a gash.

The girl hissed in pain as she pushed the man off her, just in time to get kneed in the stomach by his partner. While the wind was knocked out of the noblewoman, the tubbier man smirked, bringing his knife down deep into the side of the female's torso, causing her to scream out in pain.

Blood.

That was all Shizuru's half-dead mind registered as her eyes shot open, red and glowing. Open mouthed and long fanged, she ran forward at an inhuman speed, punching the first man in his large gut, causing him to double over. As the man started to fall, Shizuru grabbed his head in her left hand and applied pressure, easily crushing his large skull in her powerful grip.

Her sharp ears picked up on the frightened yells of another man, her hazed mind quickly registering him as an enemy. The vampire swiftly picked up the fallen knife and turned around, making a simple flicking motion with her wrist to send the blade flying into the second man's neck. Bull's eye; Shizuru couldn't miss her target even if she tried.

She suddenly blinked back into consciousness, finally aware of her surroundings. Her crimson eyes stopped glowing and her mind became hers once more. _Ara?... What was I…? _She looked down at her left hand and saw the red liquid dripping from her digits. _When did that get there?_ She questioned in her stupor.

The hand started to tremble as the sound of blood dripping off her fingers became deafeningly loud. She slowly, shakily, lifted her hand, unable to stop herself as the alluring smell overwhelmed her nose. A timid tongue broke through dry lips, hesitantly reaching for the thick, red liquid with a hesitant lick. In only took a couple second for the lick to be followed up by many more feverish caresses of her tongue. The nectar of life felt like honey down her parched throat and cool water on her cracked lips.

Shizuru finished, panting, out of breath because she barely paused as she lapped up the blood. She lowered her hand to lay limply at her side, her chest rising and falling deeply as staring dead ahead with unfocused red eyes. Her expression told what she truly felt inside: empty.

"… Vampire." She heard a weak voice to her right.

The vampire slowly turned her head and looked over, her dull gaze falling upon the awkwardly positioned human girl. The aristocrat had upper back slouched against the wall while her lower back was laid out on the ground; she was propped up on her left elbow while her right hand rested on a deep red spot that continued to grow, ruining the fine cotton of the girl's white blouse. Viola couldn't help but notice that, even when in pain, the air the girl gave off wasn't any less noble.

Shizuru looked at the human's face to see what would normally be bright green, piercing eyes. "Come," The wounded girl commanded, her voice slightly shaky due to the aching she was experiencing.

Shizuru obeyed wordlessly, carrying out the human's instructions without a second thought. How oddly natural it felt to execute this girl's orders, the vampire would later muse.

As soon as the brunette landed on her knees with a muted thud, a wrist was shoved into her face. "Drink," Came the soft order. Ruby eyes shifted their bewildered gaze from the bleeding wrist to the teenager's face, then back to the wrist. The wrist was pressed against Shizuru's lips, "Drink," Came the instruction once more. The human's energy seemed to be slowly leaving her.

Shizuru felt the blood on her lips and natural impulses took over once more. She grasped the woman's hand and forearm and began licking and suckling at the wound, her body shivering as her sensitive, half-out fangs grazed against the skin.

Her memory of her attack on the two men, that happened not five minutes ago, ran through her mind, and in the midst of her meal, hot tears streamed down her face. _So this is how much you damn me, God? Can I not even die without pride? I am but an animal now._

Shizuru pulled away when she couldn't get any more blood from the wound; it had healed. "More," Her voice sounded like a pathetic whimper, even to her own ears, making her cringe on the inside.

The aristocrat lifted her right hand and pushed Shizuru's head down toward her other wound. No more words were spoken and Shizuru started again. The vampire pulled at the tear in the white undershirt, making the gash more accessible. She plunged her tongue into the deep knife wound, making the human jerk and hiss in pain; the grip on Shizuru's head tightening as brown hair was pulled upon. The vampire pulled her tongue out and the grip went loose.

Shizuru got as much blood as she could before the injury closed up. She leaned back up onto her knees, licking her lips to get every last drop. Viola could already feel energy coursing through her body once more.

She then looked down to the black-haired, sleeping noble. She stared long and hard before coming upon a decision. A small, mirthless smile appeared on her face, _Damn you, Shizuru. Can you not even leave one person to suffer the way you've been forced to?_

She picked up the girl and hoisted the human onto her back, _Or is it _because_ you've walked down that thin line before death that you can't just walk away and leave her be?_

Shizuru started to walk, a bit lethargically, toward the sad excuse of a room she'd been sleeping in during the last three weeks.

The next morning, Shizuru slowly opened her eyes to the room that's grown familiar to her. The humans living below probably hadn't even realized that their attic had turned into the sleeping quarters of a vampire. All that was in the dusty room was a bed, a side-table with a chair next to it, and a small window on the far side of the room that overlooked the main street in town.

In Shizuru's sleepy haze, she vaguely wondered why the bed was so hard, and why she was so warm; the sheets on the bed could hardly pass as something useable, they were almost as thin as paper! She then recalled the night before, how she decided to put the human on the bed while she herself slept on the floor. Still, that didn't explain why she was warm.

She slowly leaned up, ridding her eyes of sleep as she looked over to see an empty bed. _Empty?..._ She then smiled dryly at her own naivety , _Of course she's gone. She's already healed her wounds; what human would stay around a vampire any longer than needed?_

As she tried to get up, she noticed something heavy weighting down on her lower body. She glanced down to see a thick, dark blue coat lain across her legs; her gaze swept up and down the nicely tailored coat: aside from its dominant blue color, it had golden lining and buttons. Also, near the white cuff on the left sleeve was the golden, stitched letter 'K'.

Shizuru's eyes widened slightly as she realized where she remembered the jacket from, _The noblewoman. _She slowly stood up and gazed at the jacket a little longer before putting it on, _Pity, perhaps?_ She questioned, wondering why the human would give her jacket away.

She was about to head for the window when she saw something out of place on small side-table. With her interest peaked, she walked over to the new object and picked it up. _An envelope?_

'_Miss Vampire_' the cream-colored envelope read out in handwriting that screamed nothing short of aristocracy. The vampire turned the envelope over to see sealing wax. She studied the stamp's shape, recognizing it from 'K' stitched into her cuff. Flicking the seal open, she reached in and took the letter out before beginning to read the message,

'_Miss Vampire,_

_First off, my apologies for addressing you as such, but I do not know your name, so therefore I can only refer to you as what you are. Secondly, you've mostly likely noticed my coat lain across your person when you first awoke- keep it. It may not be an act equal to that of saving my life, but it's the least I can do. For now._

_Imagine my surprise when I found out I was not dreaming; to wake up in the room I vaguely remembered being brought into the day before. I couldn't help but find it ironic that a vampire of all things would be the one to save my life. For that, I am eternally grateful, Miss Vampire._

_I also apologize that I cannot thank you in person, but I had to get back to my manor to inform everyone that I am all right. Please keep in mind that I am indebted to you and I promise I will repay my obligation. For that to happen, however, you must stay alive. Please bare with the way you're living a while longer while I sort some things out back home._

_Until we meet again, Miss Vampire._

_Signed,_

_Lady Natsuki Kruger'_

Shizuru finished reading the letter before placing it down onto the table. Her hand rested on the parchment as she looked through it, _What proof do I have, Lady Natsuki Kruger, that you will keep your promises? Call me cynical, but I've seen enough of the worst side of people to be hesitant with my trust._

The vampire removed her hand from the letter and turned her gaze to the window, looking out to see past the neighboring rooftops. She pulled the dark blue coat closer around her torso as she weighed her options. Closing her eyes, a chill ran through her body while she buttoned up her new jacket, _I suppose, __with time, __I shall see if this promise is real. If it's not, I'll die like He first intended._


	9. Siren

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

I have a lot of people getting discouraged about the fact that a lot of beginnings end up here. Well, I write what I feel like writing. :P I could try to relieve some hearts by posting stories that I would probably update (in not particular order): AI Love You; Me and My Alien; Last Lifeline

Now, that doesn't mean that I wouldn't update the others, it's just that those are the ones that are _most likely_ to be updated.

**jquackers**: Yeah, now it seems like every supernatural story has Shizuru as a vampire. o.X

**aeon.s**: So am I, Aeon, so am I. XD

**lugubriouslytumultous**: (Did you know how hard it is to say your username? oO; ) Thank you. XD I wrote that story when I was feeling particularly fluffy. :3

**komett**: Thank you for the way to get away from 'writer's block' for Me and My Alien! XD

Now, about the actual story: this is basically an excuse to see if I can write in a different style. The idea for the plot came to when when I was watching RahXephon. I thought the idea of being able to control something by voice and sound was cool, so I made this as a premises for something like that.

Basically, in this story, there'd be a 'war' of some sort going on where the Singer (obvious the person who sings) would challenge another singer and their Tune (the person they're controlling.) Now, depending on the notes/words/sounds they sing, the Singer can make the Tune do anything they want. Also, the Singer sings in the background of the fighting not only controlling the Tune, but giving them little power-ups as well to take the advantage. Kinda like casting spells. XD;;

* * *

**Title**: Siren

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Shiznat

**Genre**: Fantasy/Adventure/Romance

**Summary**: AU. Natsuki's lately been having dreams of a broad beach with a sung note playing in the sea's breeze...

(My God that summary sucks. Can anyone come up with anything better?)

* * *

The wind blew, the smell and taste of salt thick in the air.

She was on a beach, that much was obvious. As she looked around, the shore appeared endless. To her left, right and behind her was nothing but sand; the sea stretched on until it connected with the cloudless sky. Natsuki took the moment brief of freedom to search for a way out, but she didn't find one in time.

A powerful, clear note flowed strongly through the wind, almost demanding to be heard. Natsuki could feel the note, the sudden impact, once again pierce through her ears and body for what seemed to be the twentieth time since she'd been here.

She hunched over, doubled in pain. Her grit she bared teeth, bringing her hands to her ears in a hopeless attempt to block the notes that followed. Still, the sung, drawn-out words made it into her ears and soon, she didn't have control over her body anymore.

_Why?_ Her thoughts sounded scared and confused. This was clearly a nightmare, so why didn't she wake up after experiencing the immense pain? Her mind didn't race with questions though; she was done questioning it all. You can only take so many hours of he same process, so many nights on end, without finally giving in.

The resonating notes bound her. It almost felt as if music bars were slowly constricting her, starting from her legs and slowly, painfully, moving upward, turning everything numb. It finally ended its process. She felt paralyzed and helpless.

Her stare glazed over and she focused on nothing. Her feet walked on their own, as they always did when she was like this. She slowly turned to her right, stumbling forward in a mindless, zombie-like trance, unable to do anything about it no matter how hard she tried.

A trek along the shore into oblivion.

_Huh?_

Something else was on the beach.

That was new.

It started out as a simple dot along the shoreline that didn't look like it belonged. But soon, it grew shape: the form of a body- a human body. The body slowly started to look more feminine and Natsuki could make out tawny, brunette locks blowing gently in the wind.

The person that was sitting in the sand turned to look at Natsuki with deep red eyes, her mouth open. The notes were coming from her mouth.

Natsuki wanted to run, flee. This was the person causing her pain!

The person slowly stood up, turning her whole body to Natsuki. She took a quick, deep breath before the voice came out stronger than before. Natsuki's body jerked, nearly falling face forward when the pull increased that much more. She was in an awkward, full dash toward the girl.

The singing came to an abrupt stop when Natsuki was merely two feet away. The girl around her age closed her mouth, humbling her voice down to a mere simple and steady hum.

Over and over the humming buzzed calmly through Natsuki's mind, much more peaceful than the desperate notes from before. The girl looked her over with interest, red eyes taking their time, soaking in all they saw.

The humming continued to sooth.

Scarlet finally met emerald and the girl in front of Natsuki smiled serenely. She looked relieved.

"_I've finally found you._" A voice Natsuki had never heard before (or perhaps she had?) echoed in her mind.

Where had she heard that voice before?

"_I've finally found you,_" The voice echoed again. "_My Tune…_"

The girl stepped close, placing both a hand on each of Natsuki's shoulders. She leaned in close, resting her forehead against the others'. The girl's mouth opened once more, a soft quiet note escaping her lips. It was inviting, hypnotizing and sucked Natsuki in.

Natsuki felt herself falling from where she stood. Backwards, flailing her arms about, falling downward into the black abyss under the sanding ground. She stared up at her body as it stood in a daze, supported by the older girl in her dream.

"_My Tune…_"

A crimson-eyed gaze followed her as she fell.

* * *

Natsuki Kuga woke up with a start.

Her breathing was heavy and she could feel sweat trickling down her face; her clothes stuck uncomfortably to her skin and clammy hands had a death grip on her tangled sheets. She was in her rented apartment, no sand-filled beach in sight.

Her gaze slowly shifted to the red glowing numbers that shown brightly on her nightstand.

2:37 A.M.

_What was that dream?

* * *

_Hah... It seems I should stay with one style and stick to it like glue. XP Bah! I tried. And failed.

What do you all think?


	10. Shizuru Fujino Doesn't Share

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Stupid urges. I got an urge at _midnight_ to write this and didn't get to bed until three in the morning... Anyway, I apologize for not updating anything in so long, but I had writers block up until recently. (The story's not beta'd.)

**emtz95**: -shrugs- Meh, it's okay. I tried out something new and it apparently wasn't for me.

**K-promise-fall**: Thanks! :D It's nice to know it didn't fail completely. But, the style just wasn't for me so if I did continue it, I'd probably just use that as an opener and go back to my normal writing for the rest of the chapters.

**Sca** (anon.): Thanks for the compliment! I'll do what I can! :D

* * *

**Title**: Shizuru Fujino Doesn't Share

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Shiznat with a side order of NaoFumi.

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Summary**: AU. OOC. Natsuki Kuga takes almost any bet she can in order to make money. But what happens when the local jewel thief makes an offer she can't refuse? Also, it seems the robber has some issues of her own...

**Note**: Also, there will be a forgien name that pops up throughout the first chapter. Yes, it _is_ who you think it is. Her name is altered slightly for a reason- which would be disclosed if I ever posted a second chapter. If you don't get who she is right away, the description will tell you. Also, there's a reason she's acting out of character; the only hint I could tell you is that she's 'not quite herself' at night...

* * *

Three figures panted as they listened to the sound of sirens from the building they just escaped from. Two more so than the third. They three darkly dressed thieves were quite a distance away from the museum they had just stolen from so they thought they could rest easy. They sat on the stone railing of the rooftop they were on and the heavy-panting duo took of their black facemasks.

"Hmph, the cops will never find us at this rate," The one of the masked figure's right smirked, his charming smile enough to making almost any woman swoon over him. Almost. Personally, the masked figure found him slightly irritating when he kept hitting on her before the mission, but she didn't show it. He had well-kept black hair and bright yellow eyes. 'Reito Kanzaki', he said his name was.

But even if Reito was annoying, nothing compared to the annoying worship-box that was to the masked figure's left.

"Of course they won't! The infamous Chizuru-onee-sama is helping us!" 'Chizuru' didn't know if it was the obvious purple eyes that stared at her body, the obvious worshiping in her voice or that obnoxious green haircut but Chizuru found herself loathing Tomoe Marguerite even time the rookie opened her mouth. Also, the pet-name the she was given irked her: _'Onee-sama'?..._

Chizuru inwardly sighed, never showing outwardly what she really felt, _At least she got one thing right, though. _Indeed Chizuru was an infamous thief that was so successful, didn't even bother to hide her name from the authorities. The mere mention of her name brought trembles into jewelry storeowners, treasury guards, museum guards and aristocrats everywhere.

She too finally took off her mask, showing red eyes that seemed to glow in satisfaction. Her chestnut brown hair was kept tied up in a black hairnet. "Ara, it is not my skill alone that did this, Tomoe. Let me remind you that there are two other thieves here that did just the same amount of work as I," Chizuru gave Tomoe a small smile, sending the young rookie into a swooning daze.

Reito chuckled at the two women beside him and smiled charmingly at Chizuru, "So, exactly how are we going to split this loot into three?"

"We're not." It took all of Chizuru will power not to laugh at Kanzaki's confused expression.

"What do you mea—" Reito's words were cut off when he felt a large, lethal amount of electricity course through his body. He fell to the floor in a soft thump, no longer among the living.

Tomoe gawked as Chizuru put her black taser gun away into her back of nifty gadgets. Tomoe's smile broadened, seemingly not affected by the fact that one of the contracted partners had just died. Their contract was built on loose terms anyway: the jewel, The Bewitching Amethyst, was heavily guarded so Shizuru sent out a message needing help to anyone interested (under the watchful eye of the Law, of course.) "Now we'll only need to split the wealth two ways! You're so smart, Chizuru-onee-sama!"

Chizuru responded with a non-committal noise as she picked up the body (with a little bit of difficulty) and dragged it to the parallel alleyway of the one they were sitting above before.

Tomoe followed Chizuru like a good little, obsessed worshiper— er, helper, "But where are we going to dispose of the body?" Tomoe said thoughtfully, aloud. She looked over the same edge Chizuru was after the older woman had unceremoniously dropped Reito on the concrete rooftop.

"Ara, I'm not sure," The brunette responded with fake thoughtfulness. "Perhaps the same place as your body?"

"Huh?" Tomoe looked over, trying to process what Chizuru had said, but she didn't in time. Before she knew it, 'Chizuru-onee-sama' had grabbed her and snapped her neck professionally. (Chizuru inwardly thanked that her outfit was fully-body and she didn't have to physically touch Tomoe, or else she'd feel obligated to go straight home after this and wash her body, OCD-style.) "Marguerite-san, remember one thing in the afterlife: Chizuru Fujino doesn't share."

The ruby-eyed robber let the body fall limply downward into the alleyway; it landed right next to the dumpster. Chizuru's eyebrows lifted in amusement, "Well, if God wants me to dispose of the bodies in the dumpster, who am I to question?" And with that, the brunette tossed Reito's body over the side and started to scale her way down the fire-escape. Went she got to the end of the ladder suspended in the air, she simply jumped down the shock-absorbers in the bottom of her hi-tech suit absorbing the fall.

She put the bodies into the dumpster, of the non-lit alleyway and looked around for a bag specifically placed for her. _Was is… Ah._ She smiled as she walked over and grabbed it, walking deeper into the small side-road to get changed into civilian clothes.

She walked back out into the street-light filled street of the city and walked normally toward her destination a black down the street. Her bag was slung over her shoulder; she pulled her jacket closer to her body- the nights were starting to get cold. She saw her destination, a nice-looking black car with an interior obviously made for the well-off. She got into the back of the car and closed the door, placing her bag next to her and buckling up.

She reached forward and pushed a neon blue button, in turn making the one-way window, that blocked the driver from the back of the car, go down. "Fumi," She addressed the driver, "What time is it?" Even thought Chizuru hated to admit it, setting all this up, getting new gadgets and making an escape was hard for just one person to handle so she settled on getting an assistant.

Fumi was not only dutiful in acting as an assistant, she also worked as Chizuru's maid. She was timely, loyal, and didn't question her orders. She was also a genius of an inventor (Shizuru swore she had help, but didn't question it.) making gizmos and whatnot to make heists even easier for the Kyoto-born. The best part about it was that Fumi was surprisingly cheap!

_Maybe she does it for the thrills,_ Chizuru inwardly mused.

"Three A.M., Ojou-sama, three hours before _she_ appears," Fumi replied in her normal cheerful tone. "What would you like to do, Ojou-sama?"

Chizuru knitted her brows a little at the mention of _her_, fiddling with The Bewitching Amethyst with her right hand. She was silent as her thoughts wandered to _her_. _How lucky she is…_

"Ojou-sama?" There was an obvious hint of concern in Fumi Himeno's voice.

Fujino blinked out of her revere from Fumi's voice, realizing she'd gone to long without replying. "Ah, yes." A smile fell back onto the brunette's face, "The heist was a success so I believe a reward is in order, yes?"

Fumi smiled and nodded, never taking her eyes off the road, "Hai, Ojou-sama." She chirped in reply, knowing exactly what Chizuru meant.

---

Chizuru walked into a very familiar bar and walked up to the counter and took a seat. The bartender looked up, wondering who would come into his bar at three in the morning then smiled when he saw who it was. He walked over, "What'll it be?" He asked his high-paying regular customer.

Red eyes sparkled in glee, "The usual, if you'll please."

"Of course, ma'am," He bent down and got out a bag of crushed tea leaves, placing it on the counter. He then walked back and started to boil a kettle of water.

Chizuru continued to smile on the outside, but on the inside… _This is starting to get boring. I became a jewel thief because at the time it was interesting and exciting. But now it's become somewhat repetitive; once the adrenaline dies down it's over. I haven't even been caught once! You know how much of a let down that is? _ She sighed, pouting slightly.

While she was 'drowning in self-pity', she couldn't help but over-hear a rather animated couple sitting a couple table away from her.

"… Great, there you go again. Always gambling of your money," The exasperated redhead rolled her eyes. "Don't come crying to me when you loose it all."

"These all-or-nothing bets are the only way to can get the amount of money I need!" The bluenette replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. But all of it every time? What will happen if you really _can't_ do a bet?" The redhead tried once more to get through to the person she was sitting across. She looked her square in the eyes, green locked on green, "Listen to me for once because this'll probably be the only time in our entire lives where I'm sincerely worried about you."

Her friend frowned. "Thanks, Nao," Came a deadpanned response.

"But seriously, stop with these stupid bets! If you need the money that bad, I'll give it to you! Just pay me back when you're rich and famous," The 'Nao' waved it off. She shook her head, "'I'll do any bet for double the money I have, or you keep it all. Of course it has to be morally and Law approved.'," She quoted Natsuki's bet terms before sneering. "What a load of—"

Chizuru turned her attention back to the hot drink she was sipping. _Maybe this is the fun I've been looking for?_ She glanced back to the two bickering and looked at the one with the betting terms. _Ara…_ Red scanned both the face features and body fitness of the woman, liking what she was seeing. Chizuru was unable to keep her tongue from rolling over her top lip as her thoughts took an entirely different turn._ I wouldn't mind walking home to _that_ after every heist…_

Chizuru could, honest to God, say that she'd tap that over and over if she could.

Chizuru lightly shook her head, her brown hair brushing her shoulders, _Focus, focus… What can you do to turn this to your advantage? _She asked herself. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head and she chuckled inwardly. _Why not? It'll make life more interesting from now on._ She stood up and slowly headed over.

"Well, how else would you get me the money?!" The raven-haired snarled back. Apparently, they were still arguing. "Ask your girlfriend's _owner_ if he can spare some pocket change, a couple hundred-thousand yen notes?!"

"Oi! Don't go bagging on my girlfriend just because she makes more money on a daily basis doing honest labor than you ever will on this little bet-scheme you have, mutt!" Nao snapped back.

"Excuse me you two…" Fujino started softly.

"**What?!**" They both turned to her, glaring.

The brunette blinked. Not the friendliest bunch… "Yes, I couldn't help but overhear your 'bet-scheme'. I have a bet for you." By now, Chizuru had turned her attention to the raven-haired woman, who seemed to light up at the prospect of a new bet. She reached into her wallet and took out all of the yen notes she had on her- and by the way Natsuki and Nao was gapping, it must have been high amount. "I'll give you half of my entire fortune if you complete this bet."

"_Jesus…_" Nao muttered into her hand in frustration. "Whatever," She said aloud, "I'll be back when you two are done." She got up and walked toward the women's bathroom.

Chizuru took this chance to sit down, "Now, my bet is…" She paused for dramatic effect, enjoying the anxious/nervous expression held in those bright green eyes. "You have to marry me!" Chizuru concluded with an almost glowing smile.

The gambler's jaw dropped open, completely dumbfound, "Wha-what?" She asked when se finally regained her senses.

"What? The bet is within your terms: it's morally sound and it's legal to get married," Fujino smiled knowingly. "And I'm pretty sure half of the fortune I have it more than double what you have."

Natsuki frowned, not doubting the other woman's words. _That'd be a lot of money… Money I need…_ She nodded, "Alright. I'll do it. But only on conditions, Miss…?"

The sides of Chizuru's lips twitched as her smile threatened to widen, "Of course. And the name's--…" Chizuru paused. _I can't use my name… That'll be suspicious, everyone knows my name from the news._ She regretted this but it needed to be done. "Shizuru Fujino."

---

Chizuru handed her fiancée to become the place to where she worked as Natsuki gave 'Shizuru' her contact information. Fujino smiled and bent down, "It was nice working with you, Na-tsu-ki." A peck to the cheek was placed upon Kuga, making the girl flush.

Before Natsuki could bark at the older woman for doing that, she was already out the door, already having paid her drink during their talk.

Nao Yuuki walked back, seeing a flushed, but grumbling Natsuki, "How'd it go?"

"She bet me to marry her."

"What?!" Nao's eyes went wide. "And you _excepted_?!"

Natsuki frowned, "Yeah, I did. She told me the exact amount of money I'd be getting if I did this bet."

"So, what're the conditions?" Yuuki asked impatiently.

"One, I have to propose tomorrow at her work; two, I get the money when and only when I'm legally married to her; and three, I can't divorce her because if I do, I have to give it all back, plus half of what I have now."

There was a noticeable pause in the conversation before, "… You stupid bitch." Nao threw another dog-related insult at Kuga.

"What?! Why?!"

"Think about it! She gets to keep her money either way! It's a win-win situation for her, Kuga!" Nao sighed, "If you don't marry her, she keeps her money, if you _do_ marry her, she'll_ still_ keep her money because you'll be part of the same fucking family!"

Reality weighted down its presence known upon Kuga's shoulder. "Damnit!" She yelled. "I-I was tired and just thinking of the money. It's three-thirty AM and—" Kuga was trying to justify herself. (To herself of Nao, she didn't know.)

"Look, I don't care what your excuse is. The only way you'll benefit from this bet is if_ you_ inherit money from _her_ by marrying her. I don't think you should marry for money, but hey, that's how people do it nowadays," Yuuki shrugged. "So rejoice, be happy and merry. Just be sure to pay me back your debts when you're rich."

* * *

Could you tell me what you think of the first chapter? Yes, the ending's a bit rushed, but remember, it was three at night. I wanted sleep. T.T And I know someone would have to be stupid not to think out the terms properly, but think of it from Natsuki's view; she was also really tired and is in desperate need of money.

One last thing, anyone mind telling me if I've improved any on my writting skills? I'm kind of concerned about that...


	11. Classroom Pet

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

I have a bunch of 'intros' stuck in my folder and in my head so its nice to be able to write out the beginning to one at a time. I finished this one on New Years, so Happy New Years? XD;;

I chose 'Japanese Albino Rat Snake' because 1) its found in Japan and 2) its albino so it has "red" eyes. XP Also, there's a lot of 'animal turns into human' with Natsuki as the animal/human, so I thought I'd switch that up. XD Please enjoy!

**Title**: Classroom Pet

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Mainly Shiznat with minor others.

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Summary**: AU. Kuga Natsuki was assigned to watch over the class' new pet snake. The problem is that the snake only stayed a snake every other day, choosing to be human whenever it could. (If anyone has any better ideas for a summary, I'm up for suggestions. XP)

* * *

"And that's why our class now has a pet snake," Midori ended with a smile on her face as she patted the top of the snake's large glass tank. The rest of the class had bewildered looks on their face as they looked at their homeroom teacher. Their thoughts were collective: _Is she insane?_

"Um…" One of the boys sitting around the middle of the class was brave enough to cut through the thick silence. "What?" Tate put down his hand, waiting for an answer.

Sugiura-sensei lost her enthusiasm, "You mean I have to repeat all that?!"

Mai Tokiha gave their teacher a helpless smile, "We're sorry, but if you could explain it one more time, maybe we can understand _why_ there's an Japanese Albino Rat Snake in our classroom."

"Aren't those under protection?" Another girl in class chimed a question.

"Alright, fine, I'll explain once more." The teacher cleared her throat, "So your science teacher told me what you guys will be doing later in the year and it turns out you guys have a lot of biology coming up." She ignored the groans and continued, "She told me she'll be bringing in different animals to study their anatomy with. She also told me that she would be bringing in a live snake because their anatomies are different from many other animals and yet they can still function perfectly fine.

"She then told me I'd have to buy a snake in order to do that and I replied that we could bring a snake into our apartment when we already have a cat. She then gave me that scowl of hers and I ended up buy a snake anyway."

Mai sighed, "So basically, Youko-sensei told you to buy a snake and you did, but you brought it to class because one of the students need to take care of it outside of class?"

The girl from before piped up once more, "Again, aren't those suppose to be under protection? As in, cannot be bought? Where exactly did you buy it?"

Midori seemed to pause at this, "… Well, the place _did_ look kinda shady…" She grinned right after, "But who cares! It's a white snake with red eyes! And it's non-poisonous! What more could you want?" She pointed excitedly at the snake in the tank.

Another boy from the back spoke up, "But school dorms don't allow pets."

"Which is why it'll be taken care of by someone who doesn't live in a dorm room!" The redheaded teacher looked pointedly over at the raven-haired girl daydreaming next to the window. "Natsuki! How about you take her?"

Green eyes blinked before looking away from the window, "Take what?"

Sugiura's eyebrow ticked, "I am _not_ explaining all that again! You're going to take this snake home to your apartment as a pet for the rest of the school year! You can name it, play with it- whatever! Just make sure it's alive when bring it to class every school day!"

The biker frowned, "I can't take that snake home!"

"You can and you will. You're the only one here with an actual apartment outside of the school," The redheaded teacher added, matter-of-factly. "The school dorms and teacher's housing won't accept pets."

"So just because you can't house a live pet your girlfriends tells you to keep, you pass it onto one of your students?!" Kuga's glare was on full power, "What a load of bull—"

The end-school bell cut off the rest of whatever Natsuki was going to say.

"See you on Monday, kids!" Midori beamed, zooming out of the room before Natsuki could talk to her any more about the snake. As the other kids were packing up, Natsuki turned her gaze to the tank in the front of the room, watching the snake's curious red eyes follow the kids out the classroom.

"Don't worry, Natsuki," Emerald eyes turned to find Mai grinning at her, "It can't be that bad. Just think, it won't need to be walked like a dog or anything—"

"If I had to take care of an animal," Natsuki said, cutting her best friend off, "I'd rather it be a dog, not a snake." The black-haired first years stared at the white-scaled creature. "I don't know anything about snakes!" She scowled, "And I'm sure as hell not taking it home with—"

"Natsuki!"

Kuga looked at Mai, wondering what she did to earn Tokiha's infamous 'motherly scolding'.

The carrot-top continued, her hands akimbo, "I'm ashamed of you! That poor snakes has no home and no one to take care of it! You're its only hope of living a normal life now that its been taken away from it's natural habitat. Now it doesn't have a family and can't feed itself because it's restrained to the confines of a single glass tank—"

"_Fine!_" Natsuki butt in before sighing. "Spare me the guilt-trip; I'll take care of the damned snake." She rubbed her temples, feeling a headache start. She glared past her hand and looked dead into Mai's purple eyes, "But only on one condition."

The group's motherly figure tilted her head, "Yes?"

"You're helping me take care of it."

"Gladly!" Mai beamed. "I'll even get other people from the group to help out every once in a while!" She turned to the retile, which was watching the two girls in the room inquisitively, "As for today, you probably have to get books and stuff from the library about snakes—"

"Can't I just get info from the internet?"

Mai gave the biker a dry look, "Wikipedia isn't the answer to everything." Mai tilted her head once more in thought, "As I was saying, you and I can check out books and go to the pet shop and get things. Mikoto can take the snake to your house and even look after it until you get back."

Natsuki frowned, "Mikoto?" Mikoto taking care of _anything_ living is almost a sure recipe for disaster. Sure, Natsuki might not want to take care of the snake, but she didn't want to put it in danger either.

"It's either her or Nao," Mai reasoned.

Natsuki's frown furrowed, _So it's a choice between it getting either Mikoto or Nao; should I risk it getting eaten by cat girl or having it completely ignored by spider woman?_ Emerald looked back to her friend, "What about Chie and Aoi?"

Tokiha shook her head a little, "No can do. Those two told me they'd be going out on a date today after school, it _is_ Friday after all."

Natsuki sighed heavily, "Mikoto it is."

* * *

Natsuki placed her book of snakes down onto the check-out desk of the library while Mai made one last round for any more books that might be helpful.

The librarian's purple eyes lit up, looking amused, "Find all you need?" She asked, failing to keep the humors tone from her words.

Natsuki stared at the librarian blankly, frowning even deeper when the woman only smiled more in the silence, "Yes." She answered severely, the single word carrying through all her feelings to the tattooed woman.

The short haired brunette merely nodded, taking the book and scanning them to Mai's library card. She raised an eyebrow, "Your card's picture doesn't match your image Miss…" The librarian gave Natsuki a side-ways glance as she ended, "Tokiha."

"That's because Mai's wandering around," Kuga thumbed over her shoulder just in time to point at an orange-haired girl walking over to them.

"Ah, okay," The librarian, whose name tag gave the name of Anh Lu, finished scanning and told them their books would be due back by the end of the month. "Have fun reading up on snakes," Anh tried to keep the amused smile off her face, but just couldn't as she watched the pair walk out the door with _twenty-three_ different snake books.

* * *

Natsuki opened her door to find her place… completely trashed. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed, her anger rising by the second as she looked at the small, chaotic up apartment she called home. Sure, she didn't clean up after herself a lot of the time, but it looked like her place had been picked apart by burglars. "Mikoto!" She yelled, seething.

"Yeah?" A familiar head popped out from behind the over-turned couch. Her braids jiggled as she appeared, a small smile on her face.

"What… the hell happened?" Kuga growled out slowly, barely keeping herself from snapping at the young middle schooler.

"Well, I let the snake out to play, and apparently it wanted to play hide-and-seek- it slithered off to hide _really_ fast!" Minagi's smiled brightly, "I found it a could times, but then it just bolted off somewhere else before I could catch it."

As if on cue, a white blur darted from the apartment's open door.

"Oh no you don't!" Natsuki quickly reached down, catching it by its tail before leaning back up, "This is your fault as much as it is Mikoto's." She glared down at the snake as it tried to swing free.

Mai sighed, shaking her head as she continued to hold books from the library and a bag from the pet store, "It was probably just running from Mikoto because it was scared she was going to eat it."

The cat-like girl frowned, "I wouldn't eat a snake!"

"Besides, this is as good a time as any to clean up your apartment. With the mess you had before, it'd be hard for the poor snake to get around without getting hurt," Tokiha finished, placing the newly check out and bought items on the floor near the door.

"H-how do you keep it from biting?!" Natsuki said, her tone turning anxious as she saw the snake use its own body to climb up from its dangling position. "Is it poisonous?!"

"No, it's not poisonous," Mai said calmly, hoping her calm would project onto her classmate.

"How do you know that?" Natsuki calmed down a bit.

"Midori-sensei told us."

Kuga's alarm came back, "How am I suppose to believe anything that woman says?!"

The cook rolled her eyes, "It was also in the books we checked out so you can relax." Her amethyst eyes watched Natsuki stiffed up as the snake started to move up her arm, toward the biker's head. "Here," She reached for the snake, which Natsuki all-too-gladly gave up. "If you wanna hold it without taking the chance of being bitten, you should grab it behind the head _lightly_ like this and let the rest of it's body curl around your arm." She looked back to her friend to meet inquisitive green eyes, "I saw it a few times on Animal Planet."

"Huh."

* * *

Natsuki stared through the glass at slit, crimson orbs, "I can't believe I have to take care of the class snake." Mai and Mikoto had gone back to their dorm about twenty minutes ago, leaving Natsuki alone with her new pet at nighttime, "I don't even have a name for you yet." She ran down a list of names in her head, _Scales? Slytherin? Sir Hiss?_

The albino snake stared back, its tongue darting out every now and then.

"Well, I guess I have to let you out eventually," Kuga muttered, still bending down so she was eye-level with the large, glass tank. "Now," She looked right at the snake as it licked the air curiously, "If I let you out, you have to promise not to do any creepy snake things. Hell, I'll even let you out of the tank for the whole night. However, one if you do just one weird snake thing it's back in the box for you, got it?"

There was a silence as the snake tilted its head slightly to the side, simply watching Natsuki intensely.

"… I'll take that as a yes," Kuga sighed lightly, opening the black top and fishing for the snake's body. It started to slither about, alarmed once more. "Whoa! Hey, stop! I'm not going to harm you," She grabbed the white-scaled snake behind its head like Mai taught her and brought it to eye-level as she stood up straight. She gently laid its body across her shoulders, wrapping a single loosely around her neck and letting the snake's head go, "See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

The scales shifted around a bit as the snake wriggled, testing its new resting spot. Finally it lifted its head and looked at Natsuki, its tongue darting out once as if to say, 'Well, I suppose this is satisfactory for now.'

Natsuki gave a small smile back, "If only my mom could see me now: Natsuki with a pet snake wrapped around her neck." The smile slowly grew mirthless, "She'd… probably die from a heart attack if she wasn't already dead…" The grin went away completely as memories flashed across her mind.

Only when she felt something rub against her cheek did she come back. Green eyes turned to see red staring at her questioningly. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine." She then frowned, "I'm I honestly having a conversation with a snake?" She shook her head, "I need to go to bed."

After doing her nightly chores, she finally settled into bed, placing the slightly reluctant snake onto the pillow beside hers. "Look, you're not going to curl around my neck twenty-four/seven. If you're going to sleep outside your tank, it's going to be on the pillow." Natsuki slid into the covers. "I should probably just be happy you aren't a constantly-meowing-for-food cat. I think I'd kill myself if I had to deal with two Mikotos." She smirked at her own little joke as she turned off the light. She turned her body onto her side, "'Night, Sir Hiss."

* * *

"Natssuki, I'm hungry."

The black-haired girl groaned, trying to stay in dream-land.

"Natssuki, I'm hungry. Pleasse get up."

"Get your own food," The biker scowled, burrowing deeper into the covers.

"'Get your own food'? But I can't hunt anything like thiss." Natsuki felt something poke her shoulder. "Pleasse get up, Natssuki."

Kuga, who was severely pissed to have to wake up earlier than natural on a Saturday, turned her head to look over her shoulder, "Who…?" She blinked, her drowsy eyes meeting familiar red. "Oh, Sir Hiss." She turned back around, grumbling something incoherent.

"Ara, I think you mean 'Lady Hisss'," The accented voice replied humorously.

Natsuki's eyes blinked open once more, _'Lady Hiss'?_ She turned to look over her shoulder, seeing those red eyes again, but now also seeing the _rest_ of the body… "Why is there a girl in my futon?!" Natsuki, now wide awake, ripped off the covers and stumbled away from the bed, staring wide eyed at the older girl.

She frowned, steeling herself for an attack as she got up, staring at the brown-haired girl in her bed. One to always secure the situation before asking questions, she gave the naked person in her bed one chance to redeem herself, "Who are you and what're you doing here?!" She growled out threateningly.

"Ara…" The girl's tongue flickered out for a couple seconds before going back into her mouth. "I am 'Ssir Hisss' your pet, yess?"

Natsuki blinked, completely stunned at the sight of the snake-like, forked tongue. Her curled fists dropping from their ready stance, "… Huh?"

* * *

Yes, that double 's' thing is annoying, I know. However, I wanted her to retain the forked tongue (don't ask why, even I don't know) so I thought it'd only be right if she had a natural hiss in her voice. Oh, and she would only do it to 'es' sounds. If its a 'sh' sound like in 'Shizuru', I wouldn't happen.

Why did I make Anh Lu the librarian? Well, she has the words 'infinite wisdom' in her GEMs name so I thought, so why not? And yes, if I continued this story, I would probably pair her with Yukariko. :P

Like it? Don't like it? Please review. :3


	12. Classroom Pet 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

As always, these stories aren't beta'd so bare with the mistakes please. :P

Wow. 'Classroom Pet' sure got a huge audience really fast. oO; I thought I'd thank everyone for reviewing it by giving out the next chapter to it. :D This chapter certainly isn't as long as the last one (about a thousand words less xX;), but I thought it had enough in it to satisfy. (Warning, though: it stops at a cliffhanger. :P)

Two things I would like to address before you enjoy the story: 1) I seem to have confused a couple people with the summary. Shizuru changes between snake and human every other day- not at will. (Sorry, the summary will be changed so no more confusion happens. XP)

And 2) ARGH!! This damned double 's' sound thing is getting on my nerves! Why'd I even add that?! -sighs- Oh well, what's done is done. (Sorry. Just felt like ranting about that.) Anyway, enjoy! :D

**Title**: Classroom Pet

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Mainly Shiznat with minor others.

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Summary**: AU. Kuga Natsuki was assigned to watch over the class' new pet snake. The problem is that the snake only stays a snake every other day! (If anyone has any better ideas for a summary, I'm _still_ up for suggestions. XP)

_

* * *

There is a naked girl in my futon, claiming to be my pet snake._ Natsuki frowned, unimpressed. _Alright, if that's how she want to play this game…_ "If you really are 'my pet', tell me something only Sir Hiss would know." She crossed her arms, giving the brunette and expectant look as she impatiently tapped her foot. _Once she's done spouting bullshit, I'll turn her into the police- using force if I have to._

"Ara," Those deep red eyes turned coy, "Natssuki hass a rather extenssive lingerie collection in her top left drawer. I can remember the many ssilk pieccess rubbing against my sscaless—"

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on. That news has been around forever. Ever since Harada and Senoh entered my apartment, I haven't gone a whole week without _someone_ at school commenting on my collection." She unfolded her arms and started to move towards the accented girl, "You're one chance to redeem yourself has been used up." She cracked her knuckles, "Prepare to be—"

"Wait," The girl still in bed held up her hand. "I have one lasst example that I _know_ will make you believe I am indeed Ssir Hisss." The confidence in the girl's eyes made the first year high schooler falter.

Green eyes narrowed suspiciously as she stopped walking, "… Fine." She finally said, her curiosity winning her over. "One last chance to prove to me you are Sir Hiss, then I'm kicking you out, naked as the day you were born!"

The older girl nodded her head, "Thank you, Natssuki." The crimson eyes looked straight at Kuga, no mirth or happiness in her face as she talked, "Lasst night, Natssuki ssaid ssomething that brought up the memory of her decceassed mother. I nuzzled your cheek to comfort you because I ssenssed that Natssuki wass sso ssad…" The girl slowly got up and walked over to the biker, wrapping her arms around the now-stunned high schooler's waist. She pressed their bodies together in a consoling embrace, "I do not like when Natssuki iss ssad."

They stayed like that for a few seconds as Natsuki remembered the night before. All those things did happen and no one was around to see it. Kuga blinked, realization dawning on her, "So you really are Sir Hiss, then?" She lifted her hands and lightly pushed the human/snake away far enough to where she could look up into her pet's eyes.

Sir Hiss smiled, "Indeed I am, Kuga Natssuki."

"Oi! Natsuki!" The front door started to open, "Mikoto and I stopped by to make sure you were awake and to— _WHOA!_" Mai gawked at the scene of two girls embracing each other- one of them being her best friend.

Natsuki scrambled to get out of the naked girl's hold, "Wait! Mai! It's not what it looks like!"

"I'll say!" Tokiha's cheeks were brightly flared as she continued to stare at the scene. "Who is she ad why is she naked in your house?!"

Sir Hiss was currently staring, wide-eyed and frightened at the middle schooler at Mai's side. Memories of being chased around by Minagi flooded her mind and she did what her natural instincts told her to do: she bolted as far away from the braided-haired girl as she could.

"Sir Hiss?!" Natsuki turned so see her pet-snake-turned-human climbing over some furniture to find a hiding spot.

"Tag!" Mikoto's face brightened as she ran toward the older girl's hiding spot, only to skid to a halt. She watched as the brunette reared up from her spot, towering over the yellow-eyed girl with a pair of long fangs protruding. The snake/human hissed threateningly, her now-slit eyes glaring down at the trembling girl.

Kuga started in wonder at the elongated canine teeth and now-slit eyes before realizing Mikoto might have been in danger. "Stop, Sir Hiss!" Natsuki ran over and encircled her arms around her pet snake's human form. "Mikoto wasn't trying to hurt you! She just wanted to play! She means no harm!"

"You weren't there, Natssuki! She chassed me around relentlesssly! I barely had any time to catch my breath before she found me again and batted at me!" Sir Hiss countered, her eyes returning to normal as she looked at her owner.

Mai, who had been stunned these last couple minutes, finally regained her senses, realizing she was the one that would have to calm everyone down. "Everyone!" She started solidly, gaining everyone's attention. "Just calm down." She said before walking in between Mikoto and Sir Hiss. Her purple eyes glanced down at the raven-haired girl, "Mikoto, please stand by the door for a second." She requested before watching the girl shakily stand up from the floor and walked to the doorway. The cook turned back to the naked girl, eyeing her suspiciously, "Who are you?"

The brunette's fangs retracted, the teeth going back to their normal size when she assessed that the threat was gone, "I am Ssir Hisss, Mai." She said, recalling the carrot-top's name from yesterday.

Amethyst eyes narrowed at Natsuki in confusion, "'Sir Hiss'?"

Finally, Kuga let go of her pet and smiled awkwardly at Tokiha, "Yeah. You know that snake from yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

Natsuki tilted her head toward the naked girl, silently telling Mai that the snake was the girl. She sighed when she was met with Mai's dubious stare, "I know that sounds weird but just think of how her canines extended and her pupils turned into slits." She turned to Sir Hiss, "Could you show her your tongue thing?"

"'Tongue thing'?" The brunette questioned.

"Yeah, flick your tongue for a second so Mai can see it."

Sir Hiss nodded, flicking out her tongue and then retracting it back into her mouth. The snake/human tried to keep the smile off her face as Mai stared at her mouth in disbelief.

"It's…" Tokiha started.

"Forked? Yeah." Kuga's eyes met the cook's, "Sir Hiss is the snake from last night that Midori-sensei told me to take care of. I didn't believe her at first, but there's a lot of evidence suggesting that it's true."

"But…" The carrot-top frowned in confusion, "How is that possible? She's suppose to be a snake!"

"Ara," The snake smiled, "I haven't been given a chancce to explain anything yet."

Mai looked at Sir Hiss hesitantly, "So you know exactly what's going on?"

"Ccertainly."

Mai nodded her head, "It's probably best if we all sit down now." She said, walking over to the kotatsu and sitting down at one of the four sides. She turned to the raven-haired girl still standing by the doorway, "Mikoto, you can come back now."

Natsuki saw Sir Hiss stiffen up in her peripheral vision and turned to the brunette, "It's alright. She won't try to hurt you."

Red eyes just regarded Minagi warily.

Mikoto's eyes went down cast before looking back up to Sir Hiss. She bowed, "I'm sorry for scaring you yesterday."

The tallest girl in the room relaxed at the sincerity in Mikoto's voice, "That'ss alright, Mikoto. I forgive you," She smiled.

Mai smiled brightly at Mikoto, "That was very good, Mikoto. You can have an extra bowl of ramen later today." She laughed when Mikoto cheered and bounded at her, nuzzling into her chest.

Sir Hiss moved to mimic Tokiha by sitting at the kotatsu, only to be stopped by the cook's voice, "Wait, two things before you tell us the story."

Curious red eyes looked at Mai, "Yess?" Sir Hiss blinked.

"One: We have to give you a proper name."

Natsuki frowned, "What's wrong with Sir Hiss? It sounds snake-y enough."

Sir Hiss nodded, looking confused, "Yess, what'ss wrong with Ssir Hisss?" Of course, she'd probably defend any name Natsuki, her owner, gave her.

Tokiha gave her best friend a dry look, "The first problem with that name is that she's not even a 'sir'." Purple eyes looked pointedly between Sir Hiss' legs.

Kuga followed Mai's stare and immediately looked away, "Don't look there! You know how rude that is?!" She glared at the cook.

Mai's eyes slowly drifted upwards to the two… generous mounds of flesh farther up Sir Hiss' body.

Natsuki, once again following Mai's stare, looked away, her cheeks flaring up, "Alright, I get your point. I'll drop the 'Sir' and just call her 'Hiss'."

"Natsuki, you have to give her a proper name. If she's going to walking around looking like a human, you can't call her 'Hiss'."

"Why not? People will think it's a nickname," Kuga met Tokiha's hard purple eyes, realizing there was probably a motherly speech about doing things properly behind that stare. "How about 'Hebi' then?" She offered.

The carrot-top face-palmed, "You have no creativity skills whatsoever…" Hebi was the Japanese word for 'snake' so it was obvious where Natsuki got it.

Green eyes glared down at her exasperated friend, "How about 'Duran'?"

Purple eyes looked up to glare back, "You try to name everything Duran!"

"With good reason! It's a perfectly good name!"

"How about 'Shizuru'?" A voice chimed in from Mai's lower right.

Both the biker and the cook looked down to see Mikoto's smiling face. "Why 'Shizuru?" Mai asked. _That was out of nowhere…_

The feral girl shrugged, still smiling, "I just thought the name was nice."

Tokiha considered this for a couple moments before nodding, "Alright. Shizuru it is."

Natsuki frowned at her friend, "Don't I get a say in this?" However, just as these words left her mouth, Kuga flinched at the 'motherly scolding' look Mai sent her. She finally gave in, "Shizuru it is." She settled. She then looked at Tokiha expectantly, "What was the second thing you wanted to do before _Shizuru_ explained?"

Even Shizuru and Mikoto turned their gazes to give Tokiha a questioning look.

Mai smirked at Natsuki, pointing at Shizuru's still naked body, "Some clothes would be nice."

Kuga's cheeks flared up once more as she stiffly walked to her drawer next to her unmade futon, "Y-yeah, I'll go get something for her…" She muttered, already halfway there. Her cheeks turned red as she heard the cook start to giggle at her expense. _Damn you Mai!

* * *

_Sorry for ending it off at a cliffhanger. XD Anyway, even if you like it or don't like- please review! :)


	13. Mecha

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

**Title**: Mecha

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Shiznat, others.

**Genre**: Sci-fi/Romance

**Summary**: AU. Natsuki's the best Child pilot to date so of course she'd get an apprentice to teach. However, she starts to get a little competitive when the star pupil starts to surpass many of the avid fighter's skills. (Crappy summary but like I said, I didn't really plan the rest of this out.)

Okay, this originally was going to be something entirely different, but I dropped that and just made it into a little short intro. This little idea was brought up when I was thinking about how many different really 'original' ideas are left for the Mai Hime AU universe. I didn't come up with much but I did come up with the idea that 'mecha's aren't really used besides them being the normal assistants in Mai Hime. Well what if Duran, Kiyohime, Gakutenou, etc. were giant, board-able mechas? (The rest is history. -points downward-) (Actually, it has a whole 'Xenoglassa' feel to it, now that I look back.)

I was just writing this one out for the heck of it, really. I didn't plan on continuing. In fact, this was saved with the name 'Untitled' until about three minutes ago. ^^; As for the Mai Hime AU selection, I couldn't come up with much, but I wrote down a few ideas. (I'm just surprised I haven't stumbled upon 'Mai Hime: Phantom of the Opera'. xX; )

About my actual stories and not just random intros: Sorry. I've been working on them little by little _along with_ many little intros to get those out of my head. I really want to update one, but there's no way I'm uploading a half-complete chapter.

* * *

"Natsuki!" With her mecha docked successfully, Shizuru ripped off her purple helmet as she jumped out of the cockpit. She ran down one of her Kiyohime's many necks in order to reach the railing, completely ignoring all the assistants and technicians as she continued to run toward the second dock. She panted, stress and worry clearly visible on her features as she looked at the giant metal wolf laying rest next to her squid/hydra.

Her scarlet eyes scanned the exterior of the wolf as she came closer, noticing the large gash across one of the front legs. Her breath caught in her throat and she pumped her legs harder, adrenaline coursing through hr body.

The pilots and the mechas were connected both on a physical and psychical level, if the robot got hurt, so did the pilot. Seeing Duran with its limb slashed up could only mean—

"Natsuki!" Viola called out again when the wolf's cockpit opened up, revealing Kruger hunched over and cradling her left arm. The brunette started to run up the wolf's frame, her violet, skin-tight suit making it so her clothes wouldn't get caught. Having easily navigated her way up, she pushed by some of the medics, "Natsuki, are you alright?!" She asked, her hands placed on the edge of the cockpit, panting heavily.

Green eyes lifted from her bleeding arm to meet distressed red; hot shame and humiliation rose from within her. God, why did Shizuru have to see her like this?! Duran and her were suppose to be the best in the field- they never got shot!

Anger flamed up from the bottom of her eyes as she shot Shizuru a piercing gaze, "Quiet, newbie!" She snarled. "I've suffered much worse than this before!— Nn!" She sharply inhaled, her cheeks flushed slightly from exertion and pain. Who did Viola think she was? She could have easily handled the Orphan that attacked her!

She quickly got up, turning her face away from the shocked and hurt expression of her apprentice. "I'm fine! I can walk to the infirmary without any help," She told the medic before briskly walking down the steps leading to the railing. She quickly glanced over her shoulder to look at her mecha, _I'm sorry, Duran. I didn't mean to let you get hit._ A warm, comforting feeling spread across her dark blue suit and she smiled slightly, knowing it was Duran forgiving her.

* * *

"There, that should do it, Kruger," The doctor said as she finished wrapping the bandages. Luckily, the wound wasn't deep, but it was long so it required something to be kept over it. "I'll tell you now that it might scar when it heals."

Kruger shrugged her shoulders, looking at her bandaged left arm, "That's fine, as long as I can use it still." The number one pilot looked up and gave a small smile, "Thanks as always, Doc."

Youko smiled back, "Anytime." She frowned right after, "But next time you come in here with a slash that big, let the medics take a look at it first. You came in here looking like you were about to pass out from blood loss. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a large blood trail leading back to Duran."

Natsuki grinned sheepishly, "There is."

Helene just sighed, shaking her head, "The young are too reckless."

The noirette smirked, "Says the person whose girlfriend is overly eccentric."

"That 'overly eccentric' woman happens to be your boss," The doctor shot back, amused by the nervous expression Natsuki gained. "Don't worry, I won't tell Midori you called her that."

Kruger sighed in relief, "Thanks again, Doc." The number one ranking pilot got up from the infirmary's bed and headed for the door.

"One moment," Youko continued once Natsuki stopped and turned to her, "Please don't do anything like that again."

Green eyes hardened, getting defensive, "I have a reputation to keep up in the field. I can't let my apprentice defeat all the Orphans, and especially not some newbie still growing use to real battles!" She declared.

Youko continued, unaffected by the harsh stare, "I understand how you feel, but please consider Duran and your own body. Besides, Viola is a sought out prodigy; she had outstanding marks in both the written and simulator tests—"

"I don't care how well she did on tests!" Natsuki cut in, enraged, "Hard work and determination are was makes skill, not luck and giftedness. Let's see how far her 'gift' gets her next time she has an Orphan biting and clawing on her Child's back!"

Youko sighed, closing her blue eyes. She was getting nowhere with this, "Viola aside, your concentration has been slipping. I've been studying your brainwaves for the past couple weeks and—"

Natsuki cut off the dark-haired brunette once again, "I believe that's not the field you cover, Doctor," Kruger said coldly.

Helene and Natsuki stared at each other for a bit, not a word passing between them, before Youko finally spoke up, "You're right. I'm sorry. You may leave." She turned back to her desk, writing some things down in her folder. "You should go back to the dorms and rest. Your roommate is probably worried about you."

Natsuki nodded, even though the doctor had her back to her. She walked over to the exit, the door sliding open for her as she walked through. _She's right. By now, Mai's probably got word of my injury. She must be a mess. _Kruger chuckled slightly at the thought of Mai pacing back and forth in their shared dorm as she panicked.

"You seem to be in good spirits."

Natsuki paused in mid-step, that familiar, accented voice reaching her ears in an otherwise dead hallway. She slowly turned around, keeping silent as she saw the owner of the voice standing up from the waiting seats outside the infirmary, "… Shizuru."

The other woman's face was emotionless aside from the placid smile on her face. Even though it looked the same as always, Natsuki thought it looked a little forced. "Is your arm better?" The taller one asked, crimson looking down at the limb in question.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes slightly, "Did you hear just now?" She asked, not answering Viola's question. She noticing a flicker of emotion pass through the brunette's eyes before it was gone, masked almost as quickly as it came.

"I did," Came the even reply.

"And?"

"And what?" Shizuru's eyebrows rose slightly, the corners of her mouth coming upward with them.

Kruger glared at her apprentice's amused expression, "Well, don't just stand there!" She said, feeling irrational anger weld up inside her again. "Defend your pride or something!" Why was this person able to bring out all these emotions from her?

The amused expression softened into a serene smile, "I think everyone in entitled to their own opinion."

Natsuki stood there, opening her mouth and closing it a few times before realizing no words were coming out. What was up with this woman?! She balled her fists, furrowing her brow in anger when she couldn't come up with a reply.

"But," Shizuru continued, "I will work hard to change your opinion about me by the time this apprenticeship is over."

Natsuki didn't see any physical change in Shizuru, but there was an air about her that told of Viola's commitment to her words. Kruger stood there, silent as the word hung in the air. Finally, she answered with, "It's going to take a hell of a lot to change my opinion."

The amused smile came back as the brunette walked toward her mentor, "I didn't expect anything less."

Kruger frowned, but this time it wasn't a harsh one, "Oi, what's that suppose to mean?"

Viola giggled as she strode past her teacher and walked toward the dorms, "Ara, I wonder…"

Natsuki just sighed, knowing by now that when Viola got like this, there was no way she was getting a straight answer from her. She turned around and walked side by side with the taller woman.

* * *

Please review! :D I know it's not much, but I tried. XD

(But honestly, why have I never seen a mecha AU that involved more giant robots and less power-suit wearing sentai? The Childs practically _beg_ to be transformed into fighting mecha!)


	14. Me and My Alien 2: Sex Warning

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

**Title**: Me and My Alien

**Rating**: **Warning** - **M for sexual activities  
**

**Pairings**: Shiznat.

**Genre**: Sci-fi/Romance

**Summary**: AU. Kuga Natsuki's life turns upside down when a 'one-nighter' decides to stay for more than just one night. Natsuki's-POV.

My excuse for writing this? Not only was someone really insistent on me at least writing the next chapter, but I need experience with sex scenes so I thought I would write my first one!... The only problem is that it's eight pages long and I was up until six in the morning so the quality probably went down as I continued. Whatever, I tried my best and that's all I could ever hope for, especially with no personal experience to base it off of. Also, the ending is rather sloppily shove in there but I don't plan on correcting it unless I make this into a story. :3

As per normal, this isn't beta'd. :P That'll probably ruins some things, but like I said, I'm dead tired and can't be damned to do anything about it. :3 Oh, and please tell me what I can improve on! I wanted to make it a bit more emotional, but it really didn't come out that way. Note to self: If I want more emotion, I have to cut down on physical description. XP;;

Oh, and the reason I didn't change the over-all status on the fic to 'M' is because most of the stories are 'T' and just this single one has something 'M' rated in it. You're reading at your own risk.

_

* * *

Okay, Kuga, assess the situation._

Natsuki Kuga was currently sitting on her bed in the middle of the night, waiting for a -rather good looking- woman to appear from her bedroom's bathroom and have sex with her.

The noirette frowned, _Why did I accept? I've had no interest in woman and then bam! I'm bout to have a one-nighter with a lesbian._ Natsuki blinked, her green gaze focusing on the door leading to the restroom, _Maybe I'm not being open-minded enough. Perhaps I'm just going through a bi-curious phase!_

Kuga decided to start undressing, figuring she'd get a head start on tonight's 'fun'. She removed her jacket and tossed it onto a nearby chair as she continued to think about the situation she was in, _I mean, when I really think about it, I'm not that attracted to the guys I've gone out with either. Sure, they looked really nice, I'd be an idiot to deny that, but I wasn't really attracted to them._

Natsuki took off her socks one by one, discarding them onto the carpeted floor nearby, _Let's say that I'm really a lesbian. The idea of sleeping with another woman isn't off-putting; I find myself more curious than anything. I wouldn't really loose much and I have a couple friends that're gay so I definitely wouldn't be 'alone'. Plus I run my own photography business so I wouldn't have any homophobic bosses looking down on me or anything like that._

The ebony haired woman removed her shirt and pitched it onto the floor without a second thought, _I guess tonight's the night with all the answers, huh. Shizuru is certainly a sight to behold. (Should I feel lucky that I get to address my bi-curiousness with someone as nice looking as her?) She has a nice body and she's intelligent, if her word manipulation says anything. If nothing else, those eyes are something else! Hell, I thought I could see the universe in those red eyes…_

Natsuki reached behind her and started to unhook her bra, _In any case, if I find out I'm not attracted to women, I can politely decline. Remember Kuga, put her down softly—_

The door to the restroom softly clicked open, revealing the figure it had been concealing for the last ten minutes. "Is Natsuki ready?" A thickly accented voice, with the slightest hint of huskiness, filled the silent space, briefly reminding Natsuki of sweet, sugary Maple syrup being poured.

Green eyes turned toward alluring lilt, her hands still on her back as the photographer continued to absently fumble with her second hook. What she saw made her freeze.

Natsuki's jaw went slack and her mouth dried up. An uncomfortable lump found its way into her throat but she was too busy staring at the sight in front of her to notice. She gulped, the action coming out slow and forced; she blinked just to find out if she was imagining things.

Nope, it was real.

_Holy sweet Jesus, yes._

_Someone_ was dressed to kill.

Natsuki knew a thing or two about lingerie and apparently, so did Shizuru. Emerald eyes were immediately drawn to the brunette's chest the two mounds of inviting flesh accented even more when Shizuru crossed her arms, pushing them together. The half-cups covered just enough to make the viewer beg for more, the red lacy trim making the sight that much more enticing. (_Not that she needed any help_, Natsuki's mind teased.)

Green shifted downward when bare legs softly rubbed against one another, the after effect of Shizuru slowly shifting her body to lean against the doorframe. Of course, this was a planned action and Natsuki's gaze was right where the brunette wanted it to be.

This lead to another discovery that Natsuki found herself quite happy with: the bra was part of a matching set. The panties concealed what needed to be covered, nothing more, nothing less. Even Kuga, who wasn't a pervert by any meaning of the word, was having a hard time not imagining what was waiting for her underneath the thin red cloth.

As an extra bonus, the yellow lamplight added highlights to Shizuru's light brown hair, making it shine like a golden mane. Her porcelain skin was accented in the amber light, making it appear like she was glowing.

_Ding, ding, ding! Congratulations Kuga! You just found out you have a lingerie fetish! How do you feel?_

"Extremely horny…" She mindlessly answered her thoughts aloud. She then blinked back to reality, her face heating up when she realized when she just said, "I-I mean—!"

Shizuru brought a hand to her lips, giggling lightly behind it. Her deep eyes twinkled with mirth, "Ara," She drawled, "I'm glad I can help Natsuki experience such _extreme horniness_," She teased, her small smile widened a little when Kuga's blush darkened.

She the older woman pushed off the doorframe and sauntered over, pleased when her movements captured the photographer's attention. She stopped just behind the bed, turning off the lamp's light before giving the black-haired woman her undivided attention, "It seems you're having trouble with your hooks." Suddenly, Natsuki found Shizuru straddling her hips, their torsos pressed close together. The brunette leaned in, her lips brushing Kuga's ear as she talked, "Let's me help you with that."

Quivers shook Natsuki's body as the breathy words passed by her ear. _God, if I had any doubt I was attracted to her before!_ Her fingers itched and her libido was fired up; Kuga _wanted_ this woman. Her skin felt like it was in fire wherever Shizuru's touched. The brunette trained her red eyes at Natsuki's green as she slowly slipped the traps off the photographer's shoulders, revealing the rest of Natsuki's creamy skin. The bra was dropped off the bed and Shizuru slowly pushed Kuga onto her back, she herself hovering over the raven-haired woman's body as crimson scanned the half-naked woman under her.

A slow, caressing digit trailed down from Natsuki's jawbone, onto her collarbone, through her valley and downwards to her navel where it lingered just long enough for a soft pair of lips to join it. Deep red rubies lifted upward, watching as Natsuki's eyes dimmed through her eyelashes. "Such a tempting body Natsuki has," The accented woman cooed, her own gaze growing hazy with lust. "It should be a crime." She finished, placing another chaste kiss onto the skin below her.

Shizuru blinked, surprised by the chuckle that came from above her. She lifted back up to Natsuki's face, laying her body comfortably on top of Kuga, "And what, may I ask, is so funny?" She asked, truly curious.

"If _my_ body is a crime, _yours_ would receive the death sentence," Kuga flirted, her hand slowly lifting to pull Shizuru's lips into hers. The brunette was only stunned for a second before she started to kiss back, her hands trailing up to Natsuki's shoulder and neck.

_Isn't she the one that asked? Why am_ I_ making the first move?_ Kuga questioned as she softly nibbled on a swollen lip. One of her hands buried itself in brown locks, pulling the two faces closer while the other rested on the small of Shizuru's back. Natsuki's mouth opened when she felt a tongue peak out; she wrapped her lips around the tongue and gentle sucked, her stare locking with the brunette's.

Emeralds glinted mischievously as Natsuki's hand traveled up Shizuru's spine, causing the lingerie-clad woman to shiver and tighten her grip of Natsuki's body, "_Natsuki._" She sighed contently.

They both pulled away from the slow kiss for much needed breath. They looked at each other, their chests rising and falling as they lightly panted, their hair mixing as their noses barely touched. "Ara," Shizuru started, breathing the silence, "And here I thought you never pleased a woman before."

"I haven't."

Red eyes widened in shock, but only briefly before they went back to normal, "Well, you're certainly good at improvisation then." She chuckled.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "I have enough gay friends to have learned how to make a woman happy in bed."

Shizuru's face brightened a notch, "My!" She exclaimed, grinning, "Such a promising development I've stumbled upon!" The grin died down into a simple smile, "However, that will have to wait for another night."

"Huh? Why?" Kuga's brows furrowed in confusion. _And what does she mean 'another night'?_

The brunette's smile held a secrete, her eyes glinting with something shrouded in mystery, "It's Natsuki's big night and I shall not be swayed by the thought of a sweaty Natsuki over me, pumping me with those lithe fingers of her."

Kuga's face flushed brightly, causing Shizuru to giggle and kiss her nose, "So cute," The older woman cooed before dropping down to Natsuki's lips and capturing them with her own once more in a kiss that quickly turned heated. The brunette's hand slipped down and cupped a breast, her hand slowly kneading the soft hill. She was quickly rewarded by the first moan given that night. Shizuru smiled into their kiss, fighting off the smirk that threatened to appear, "Ara mah," She said as they broke for air for the second time. Their lips barely brushed as she spoke, "What interesting noises Natsuki makes." She teased, smiling impishly.

Natsuki cocked an eyebrow at the devious expression. Two can play that game. Kuga's hands moved to cup Shizuru's bottom, quickly bringing their lower halves together and grinding her pelvis against her partners. "_Ahh~!_" Natsuki watched as the brunette threw her head back and called out loudly, the sound ripping up from Shizuru's throat.

"Oh my," Natsuki started once Shizuru came back down, panting, "What _sensuous_ noises Shizuru makes." The photographer grinned coyly, well aware that she won that round.

"Ikezu," The accented woman pouted, turning her head away.

Natsuki shook her head, smiling as she cupped Shizuru's chin and make the red eyes look right into her eyes, "Would it make you feel better if I told you that you were the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on?"

Shizuru's crimson gaze widened, a light brush spreading across her cheeks at the sincerity in Kuga's eyes. She turned her eyes away, "We barely know each other, Natsuki-san. Besides, this is your first time with female company in bed- hardly much competition there."

Natsuki quickly leaned up, stealing a peck on the lips from an unsuspecting Shizuru, "Would you just listen?" She sighed before smiling, "It doesn't matter if you're the first. Hell, it's _because_ you're the first that means something: _you're_ the woman that made me questions my sexuality, not any one else." She grinned, "And I'd be a damned idiot if I didn't think that qualified you as the most stunning woman I've ever met."

"Natsuki…" Shizuru breathed, her eyes searching for anything that might have made Kuga's words false, but finding none. She quickly accepted that the photographer's words came form the heart and smile shyly, grasping the hand cupping her face into her own two. She smiled so fondly, so lovingly down at the raven-haired woman that it caught Natsuki off guard. (_Huh?_) "I knew I chose the right person," The brunette said, many emotions shining brightly in her eyes that they almost seemed to glow.

_Wait,_ Kuga blinked, Are_ they glowing? _They seemed to literally glow but it could've just been a trick of the light—

Before Natsuki would think further on this subject, Shizuru kissed the palm of the hand she was holding. She proceeded to plant little innocent kissed on the tip of each digit before running a slick tongue up Natsuki's index, causing the noirette to shiver at the sudden attention. The red-eyed temptress nibbled on the pointer finger's last joint, a heavy gaze finding Natsuki's.

Shizuru let the hand go after a bit, quickly positioning herself so that one of her legs was in between Natsuki's. She rubbed her thigh against Natsuki's center, loving the groan that escaped Kuga's mouth. The brunette quickly found herself wanting to latch onto the mouth, or even the neck under it, but instead settled for something else: Natsuki's right breast.

Shizuru drew the hardening bud into her mouth with her tongue, her teeth wrapping around it as her lips closed around the skin. She gently racked her teeth against the stiff nub while her right hand busied itself with tending to Natsuki's other. She soon felt hands in her hair, pushing her down as pleasurable groans came from above her. The photographer had arched her back automatically in hopes of helping Shizuru.

Shizuru lifted up a little and continued to tease the bud, mixing her teeth with her tongue and even blowing on it to get some shutters out of the body under her. She lifted up and watched as Kuga's face contorted into a scowl. "My, even Natsuki's angry faces are cute," She commented quietly, giggling when the scowl turned into a pout with pinked cheeks.

She went down to Natsuki's left breast teasing the poor photographer by licking around the erect nipple. The impish woman bit her bottom lip when she heard frustrated growls, "So impatient." Shizuru's left hand pinched Kuga's moist right nipple, earning a gasp. She then let it go, tending to the breast as a whole with her palm as she relentlessly worked on the left breast with her mouth. Her free hand moved up and down Natsuki's side to occupy itself.

"_Shizuruuu…_" Natsuki purred out, her head leaning back and her raven tresses splayed out.

One green eyes opened and looked downward, "Why- _un!_ Why do you- g-get all- _ah!_ all the fun? _Nn!_" She reached down for the back of Shizuru's bra when the brunette's hands grabbed her wrists, stopping her. Shizuru tutted, "Not tonight, Natsuki. Tonight is Natsuki's night." Shizuru undid the button and zipper of Natsuki's pants slowly as she straddled the photographer's legs, "Now, if Natsuki could lift her cute bum, I would appreciate it."

Kuga grumbled something but lifted away, _So here it comes._

Shizuru made quick work of taking off the rest of Natsuki's clothes and dropping them over her shoulder. She placed herself so she was between Natsuki's limbs. She looked back up at Natsuki expectant yet cautious stare. One hand absentmindedly caressed a creamy thigh while she dressed the younger woman, "Are you ready for this, Natsuki?" Although it wasn't said out loud, Kuga could see another question swirling in Shizuru's dark eyes, _'May I, Natsuki? Please?'_

Natsuki nodded to both, steeling herself as best she could.

The brunette lowered herself until her face was level with Natsuki's center, the brushing hand slowly moving up to Kuga's stomach before drifting down into small, damp curls and then finally reaching it's destination. She used her index finger and middle finger to open Natsuki's lips, welcomed by the sight of already wet walls. "Natsuki," Shizuru almost moaned at the sight, wanting nothing more that to plunge right in. She let out a soft breath, causing Natsuki's body to quiver, the photographer's hands quickly finding the sheets with a harsh grip.

Finally Shizuru's tongue flicked out, licking her lips before bringing her mouth to the entrance and sticking her tongue in a little. Shizuru wrapped and arm around Natsuki's waist as the younger woman cried out. The walls tightened around Shizuru's tongue at the intrusion but quickly gave way for the pink muscle to slowly slip it in further, causing Natsuki to groan.

Shizuru's tongue started to thrust slowly, letting Natsuki get into the rhythm of her motions. Natsuki's pants and moans got more frequent as the brunette slowly picked up pace. Kuga rocked back and forth to Shizuru's tongue, trying to get it in as far as she could. She grunted in frustration and tried to pick up speed, reaching one of her hands down to pull the brunette closer.

The said brunette moaned into Natsuki's center as she quickened her thrusts, moving the tongue as fast as she could, taking in as much of Natsuki's sweet taste as she could.

"Fi-fingers," Natsuki panted out.

Shizuru drew back, complying to Kuga's wishes as she quickly licked her finger and slid it in her tongue's place as to not loose the rhythm. She put it all the way in and rubbed one of the slowly tightening walls.

"_YES!_" Natsuki yelled out when the digit hit a good spot. Kuga started to buck her hip into the hand as a second finger was added to the first. Shizuru kept a good pace going and smiled when she felt the vaginal walls start to close in around her fingers. She quickly spread them in a 'V' shape and teased Natsuki's body. Kuga's pants had turned into little noises as she tried not to moan or cry out at every little movement.

Sensing that Natsuki was almost at her climax, the brunette pumped faster, trying to bring Kuga higher than she had ever experienced. All Natsuki felt at the moment was Shizuru's fingers and soon, she didn't even feel that.

Just one word escaped her lips as she reached the very edge of the cliff, "_Shizuru!_"

She touched the stars and the clouds in Heaven and it felt wonderful. Even if it was for the briefest moments, Natsuki knew what it was like to fall from the highest places man could ascend. After she climaxed she descended slowly, shivers rocking her body as each wave passed her by.

Her sweaty body laid in a satisfied heap on damp sheets as all her muscles relaxed. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were closed as she rested, more exhausted than she had ever been before.

She heard shuffling at the other end of the bed and slowly lifted a heavy eyelid to see what it was. _… Shizuru?_ The brunette had a fond smile on her face as she dug into the valley of her bra. _What is she…?_ She drowsily watched as a small, white, oval capsule about the size of one's thumbnail was taken out. It had a glowing blue ring around the fattest part.

_What is that?_ Kuga slowly lifted the other eyelid so she could get a better look but ended up burring her vision for a second. Suddenly she felt Shizuru spreading her legs and placing something at the entrance once again.

_W-wait! I can't go again! And that looked suspiciously like a vibrator! There's no way I'm going to—_ "_Argh!_" Startling electric shocks coursed through Natsuki's system as Shizuru stuck whatever it was inside Natsuki's body. The electric shocks were painful but they seemed to jump-start her system before making her crash once more.

_W-what was—?! _So say Kuga was a spooked would be an understatement. Her eyes shot open and she looked around in a frenzy, trying to figure out what just happened. She tried to move her limbs, but nothing responded, her energy slowly being drained from her body. A small, almost inaudible whimper escaped from the back of her throat, her body unable to do anything else to express her distress.

Shizuru's gaze shot up from where it was looking before –Natsuki's lower torso- to meet Natsuki's right away. When the woman seemingly sensed Natsuki's distress, her eyes flashed red for a second before she scrambled up to lay next to the photographer. (At least, they looked like they flashed for a second. Natsuki was having trouble discerning reality at the moment.)

"Shh, shh, Natsuki, it's alright. You're fine," Shizuru cooed softly as she held the other woman close. "You're alright. It was just a little jolt, that's all. It's gone now."

Natsuki felt her eyelids start to grow heavy with the rest of her body. _'Jolt'? Th-then you know what just happened!... Tell me what just…. happened…_ She was slowly loosing consciousness as the seconds ticked by.

"It's best if you sleep now and regain your strength," Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's naked body, drawing them close together. "Sleep, Natsuki. Sleep…" She slowly lulled the raven-haired woman into slumber with her voice.

_Yeah…_ Natsuki felt herself drifting into dreamland. _Sleep… good… sleep…

* * *

_

Please review! I wanna know how I did on my first attempt at something like this! (Is it bad to admit that I wasn't really abashed when writing this?... o-o; )

A line I really wanted to use but it just didn't fit:

"_Natsuki!_"

_Oh God, I think I just came from her voice!... Wait no, that was her magic fingers, false alarm._

... It was funnier in my head. XP;;

I also admit that the emotional scenes and some lines came out of nowhere. -hides head- I'm sorreh! Dun hurt meh! TxT


	15. Circus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Otome.

As per usual with the snippets in this collection, this isn't beta'd.

I've had the idea for this story for a very long time and I just now felt like writing it. It started out with thinking of settings that have never been used before and the circus setting just popped into my head.

* * *

**Title**: Circus

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Mainly Shiznat with others.

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Summary**: Awestruck by the star Trapeze artist Shizuru Viola's performance, Natsuki Kruger decides to join the Artai Circus in hopes of one day becoming a famous circus performer.

* * *

She stood on the ledge thirty feet above the ground, waiting for the swings to come back. She could feel her blood rushing past her ears as the seconds ticked by. She looked down— _No, don't look down!_ She looked ahead, her hands gripping at her sides. Not even the familiar sounds of families and couples chattering outside the huge tent could calm her nerves.

Why? Because this was her duo début with Shizuru Viola, the star Trapeze performer of the Artai Circus.

On the opposite side of the ring, Viola jumped off the narrow ledge, expertly grabbing onto the trapeze and swinging toward the middle of the ring. The crowd gasped in anticipation, leaning forward in their seats as the brunette let go, flipping her body over with practiced precision before catching the other trapeze with the back of her knees.

The spotlight moved to the newest addition to the Trapeze crew. Even with all of the audience's attention trained on her, Natsuki Kruger still only saw one thing: Shizuru Viola reaching out to her, those soft red eyes encouraging her all the while. Natsuki felt all her tension melt away under that stare, a small smile appearing on her face as their gazes met.

_This is it,_ Kruger thought, her heart swelling, _This is where my new career begins!_ She took two quick steps and jumped off the ledge, her hands reaching towards Viola's. She counted down in her head until their grips connection. _Three… Two… One…_

"**EARTH TO KRUGER! COME IN KRUGER.**"

Natsuki's head shot upward, her eyes wide, jolted by her rude awakening. She looked around in a panic before her eyes feel upon a familiar redhead. She frowned, relaxing, "What do you want, Nao?" She deadpanned.

Nao merely blinked in response, her apathetic expression slowly getting on Kruger's verse. _Who am I kidding?_ The raven-haired woman thought, _Nao _always _pisses me off._ Zhang finally voiced her thoughts, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were _trying_ to get the Midget Master to fire you." She walked over to lean her back against the same carnival game stand Natsuki was.

"If he hasn't fired you for all the times you've stolen something from the customers, he isn't going to fire me for dosing off a little during the job," Kruger responded.

"Maybe, but we both know that the Shrimp happens to like me a lot. He won't fire me any time soon," Nao let out one of her Cheshire cat smiles, the grin only widening when Natsuki glared at her.

It was true, both Zhang and Kruger stumbled upon a conversation between Nagi Artai and one of his managers pertaining to Nao. Nagi voiced that he quite enjoyed Nao's 'character, particularly her "wit" and "cunning". Natsuki scowled at the memory, recalling that they both even had similar smiles, _'Birds of a feather', I suppose._

"While I might be in the clear, you're definitely not so I'd watch yourself if I were you," Zhang said, pushing away from the wooden board separating her from the ring-toss game. She frowned, her annoyance quickly building when she saw pure astonishment grow of Kruger's face. "What?" She snapped, bracing herself for the evitable quip.

"You actually care about someone other than yourself?!" Natsuki's eyes were wide in utter amazement. _Nao Zhang has a heart?! This has got to be the biggest discover to all mankind since that invention of the wheel!_

"Of course I don't, I just don't want to have your job when I'm finally off my punishment. I've had my fill of smelly, hot dog costumes to last me two lifetimes." She eyed Natsuki up and down, a smirk forming on her face, "It doesn't look too bad on you, though, mutt-face."

Natsuki glared down at the brown-furred dog costume she was forced to wear every day since she was promoted a month ago. Duran was the cute, loveable dog mascot of the Artai Circus and someone had to walk around in his suit all day, greeting kids and taking pictures- that person was Kruger. The noirette was still one of the newer members of the Artai Circus, and thus was low on the "food chain". "At least I'm not the janitor anymore," Natsuki finally shot back.

"As I said earlier, this is only for another few days. After that, I can go back to walking around with box full of whatever crap the boss wants me to sell that day," Nao said before regaining her smirk, "You, however, are stuck with that smelly costume for a while." Nao had once been the person in that dog suit; it was never a happy situation. "Besides, even if you get _do_ get promoted again, which I highly doubt, you still wouldn't get paired with Shizuru Viola, even if you train for the rest of your life." The redhead grinned at Natsuki's flushing cheeks.

Green glared into green, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with that information." Natsuki Kruger joined the Artai Circus in hopes of working with and being noticed by Viola, but then again, so did a lot of other people. At least half of the Artai Circus' staff were either fans of Shizuru Viola or Reito Rad, Viola's Trapeze partner, and joined in hopes of getting closer to their idol and Nagi didn't mind. The way he saw it was: the more people who join, means the more acts they can make, which means the more money he'll earn. Of course, he turned down all the people asking to be Trapeze artists, telling them he already had the perfect team assembled for that act.

However, simply getting close to Viola wasn't the only reason Natsuki joined, so she wasn't that bummed about having to join pursue another act as some of the other Viola/Rad fans.

Nao only grinned back, "You're right, that _was_ really stupid of you, wasn't it?"

Kruger turned her glare away from the redhead, knowing it only amused the younger woman further. She bent down and picked up the large dog head from where she placed it on the ground. She sighed and placed it on her head, looking at the two hidden eyeholes, This is not what I imaged when I pictured being part of the circus.

She heard Zhang's snickering from beside her, "Good luck with the kids out there."

Natsuki turned and walked to the corner of the booth as Nao continued to snicker. As soon she reached the end of the game stand she turned back to look at Nao, "Good luck scooping that elephant crap, _janitor_." When Nao's snickering abruptly stopped, Kruger smirked, happily imagining the pissed expression on Nao's face as she stepped into the lively crowd to continue her daily job.

* * *

Well, what'd you think? The first chapter was only dialogue between Natsuki and Nao, but everything has to start somewhere, right? Please read and review!

**The jobs of some characters:** (I've only thought of these ones. If I were to continue, I'd obviously need jobs for the rest of the characters.)

Natsuki Kruger - Mascot (for now)

Shizuru - Leading Female Trapeze Artist

Nao Zhang - Walking Vendor

Reito Rad - Leading Male Trapeze Artist

Nagi Artai - Ring Leader (Owns the circus.)

Mai Zipang - Fire Breather

Mikoto Rad - "Beast Child"

Chie Hallard - Magician

Aoi Hallard - Magician's Assistant

Yukino Chrysant - Elephant/Horse/etc. Rider/Stunt Performer (like riding on the back of one while standing, etc. (I don't know what it's called.)) ((Subject to change.))

Haruka Armitage - Strong(wo)man

Akira Kunai (What? I needed a different last name than the Himeverse one.) - Knife/Dagger Thrower; Sword Swallower ((Still deciding on the second one.))

Midori Aswad (Acts like Himeverse Midori.) - Lion Tamer

Youko Helene/Aswad ((Still deciding on last name.)) - Circus' Head Doctor


	16. Jungle Fever

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Otome.

Still unbeta'd! :P

MidorixYouko is still my favorite couple for this fandom so of course I'd come up with stories featuring these two with minor others. :3 This has actually been done for a while, but I wanted to release it with another intro because it's short. xX;

* * *

**Title**: Jungle Fever (I couldn't think of a better title. Any ideas?)

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Mainly MidorixYouko with minor others.

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Summary**: Youko Helene thought she was done for when she was separated from her research team in the middle of an unmarked jungle. Luckily, a native tribe takes her in so her wounds can heal, but a certain redheaded Chieftain seems to want her gone as soon as possible.

* * *

Blood trailed behind her on the unmarked path as she stumbled her way through the thick foliage. Heavy pants escaped her mouth, and the humidity of the jungle starting to get to her as she slowly trekked on, her khaki travel clothes sticking to her body uncomfortably. She lethargically pushed the huge leaves of foreign plants aside, trying desperately to get over the dizzy spell she had fallen into. The woman had no machete to cut through the plants, and even if she did, she doubted she had enough strength for such a task.

Feeling light headed, the woman frowned, blinking slowly and deliberately in an attempt to rid the vertigo. She opened her eyes to find her vision remained just as blurry as it had been for the past few minutes, _Why bother trying?_ Her thoughts had grown increasingly cynical as time passed. (How much time _had_ passed? The woman didn't know and doubted she could think straight enough to figure it out.) _The only color you can still make out is green. Green leaves, green moss, green plants…_

She sighed, _It's not easy being green._

Youko Helene staggered through the uncharted lands, inwardly cursing her stupid decision to come onto this trip: _It's okay to walked into unexplored rainforests, Youko! It's not like you'll slip and fall twenty feet off the ledge and bruise your calve when you land. You won't yell for help only to find that there's no way to get up or down the ledge you'd plummeted off, leading you to try desperately to find a way back up, only to get yourself completely lost._ Still, her logical half was relentless. _You signed up for an assignment with people sent out by the military to mark the unfamiliar lands. Why? So you can study some foreign plants?! Was it really worth your life?_

_Well, there was also the large payment and funding for further research,_ The medical scientist responded to her thoughts.

_You know every well that's not a heavy enough excuse to weight against your life! What'd be the point of having money if you don't have a life to spend it with?!_ Helene's rational side rebuked.

Suddenly, the scientist realized what she was doing and smiled ruefully, letting out a mirthless chuckle as she stopped walking, "Wonderful, I'm arguing with myself."

Another wave of vertigo hit her at that moment and she teetered on her feet, eventually falling to the side and slamming her injured calve against a thick tree trunk. She let out a pain-filled cry, causing some birds nearby to fly out from the tree they were resting in.

The brunette, after forcing herself to calm down, looked down at her wounded limb and examined the injury. The makeshift tourniquet she quickly made from her ripped pant's legging would only stop the bleeding so much, "That and it won't stop the infection." Youko knew well enough that her leg must have touched at least fifty different types of plants; who knew how many of those were poisonous to the touch?

Her dry smile appeared once again as she leaned against the trunk of the same tree she slammed against, "How ironic: A medical scientist killed by the very things she studies." Her smile disappeared and she felt a sense acceptance wash over her, "Then again, I guess I wouldn't want die any other way. All things considered, a leopard could have jumped me at any time and killed me with its teeth." Her blue eyes opened to look back at the path she'd been walking; the drops of red were a stark contrast to the fuzzy image of green and brown. "I guess I should be more surprised something hasn't followed the trail of blood."

She heard a soft rustle of nearby leaves, causing her to frown, "Or perhaps something did." She sighed deeply, closed her eyes, "Okay, fine! You can have your meal in about twenty minutes," She informed the nearby animal. "Just let me fall asleep peacefully before digging in." She made herself comfortable and closed her eyes, crossing her hands over her lap, _At least something out there will sleep with a full belly tonight._

As Youko slowly dosed off, drifting silently into a slumber that will probably be her last, she didn't see the brown creature coming out from the nearby foliage…

* * *

Like? Don't like? Please review! :D


	17. Tools of Destruction

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Otome or Sifr.

Heh, this is a pet project of mine. Now that I posted the first chapter (or at least the first draft of it) I don't know if I'll continue, but I'd really love to!

The first thing I wanted to do was make a grand plot so I could involve numerous characters. Another thing I wanted to try was drama in between and trust me, there'd be some in there. ;P Thirdly, I wanted to make a slightly happier, more carefree Shizuru. One that didn't need this so lovingly dubbed "mask" that often. Lastly, I wanted it to be Shizuru-centered. Most of the "grand, epic, adventure" stories I read are Natsuki-centered and I wanted to give Shizuru a chance.

* * *

**Title**: Tools of Destruction

**Rating**: T for now, M eventually

**Pairing**: Ugh, many. Okay, let's see... Starts with ShizuruxYouko; Eventual Shiznat; Eventual MidorixYouko; HarukaxYukino; LenaxElliot; AlyssaxMiyu and some others I can't think of at the moment, but trust me, there are more.

**Genre**: Drama/Action

**Summary**: (I never was able to think of a summary for this story. Too much going on to bring it down to a few words. I'll tell you this though: It's an AU, set in the future with military and sci-fi elements, has a huge romance factor and it loosely ties back to Mai Hime eventually.)

_

* * *

Red eyes trembled, wide as she watched the horrifying scene through the slit between the pantry's doors._

"_No, mama…"_

_Screams of terror and anguish ripped through the household, piercing through her tiny ears._

"_Daddy…"_

_Crimson tainted everything in sight, painting the kitchen with its hypnotizing color. Then, when she thought it was all over, a pair of red glowing orbs turned towards her…_

Shizuru Viola's eyes slowly opened, the images of her dream quickly becoming hazy, but still recognizable. It was hard to completely forget something like _that_, especially when your mind like to remind you of the event every single time you dozed off. _When will these haunting nightmares end?_ She wondered, the scene still fresh in her mind.

"… and that's how the _Kiyohime_ was upgraded." Thankfully, a familiar voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Hm?" Shizuru lifted her gaze upward until she was met with a _very_ inviting view. She watched the rear end of her girlfriend shift back and forth as the mechanic continued to work, unable to stop the smirk from forming. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch any of that that. Could you repeat?" She continued airily, distracted.

"_What?_" The said mechanic exclaimed, her voice resonating against the metal walls of the hanger she was working in. She pulled her upper body out from the bipedal war machine that was being fixed up, wiping the dirt and grim off her face with a towel that hung around her shoulders. She turned around to address Viola directly, placing her gloved hands on her hips and raising a brow in accusation, "How could you possibly not catch _any_ of that? I've only been talking for the last _twenty minutes_. Were you even paying attention?" Youko Helene finished, narrowing her dark blue eyes.

An innocent smile made it's home on Shizuru's face, her red eyes glinting as she folded her hands upon her lap, "Ah, well, I might've dozed off a little…"

The darker brunette's eyebrow twitched, "Goddammit, Shizuru!" She cursed, turning around and slamming the metal framework of their Walker's shoulder into place with an audible thud. "I answer a question you ask and you don't even listen!" The fuming mechanic walked down the steps of the metal scaffolding, trying her best not to stomp as she did so.

Viola's smile immediately turned apologetic once she saw how upset she had made her girlfriend with her response, "I truly am sorry, Youko-chin. Once I sat down, I immediately started to doze off. I did not mean to disregard your words."

Helene stared at the younger brunette long and hard from the bottom of the scaffold, looking for any clues that might tell her if Shizuru was lying. She found none. Her visage softened and a small smiled appeared, "Sorry. Of course you'd be tired after what happened earlier today, that mission was a bit tougher than some we have been on."

Shizuru grinned in response, looking as relaxed and playful as always. Her boot-covered feet were crossed, lying upon the wooden desk she was sitting in front; her chair was pushed onto its back legs, reclining back in the shaded area of the warehouse. Her legs were covered by camouflage colored pants and a couple dog tags rested on top of the blank tank top she wore over her torso. "But of course, in the end that Orphan was no match for the Rydel Mercenaries."

Shizuru and Youko were members of a for-hire group called the Rydel Mercenaries. Lead by Mashiro Blan, the Rydel Mercenaries would hunt down and kill alien beings dubbed 'Orphans' by the human population- for a price, of course.

It was currently the year 2233, a mere thirty-three years after the Great Impact. No one would forget the Great Impact, the day a huge meteor crashed into the Earth, creating an shock strong enough to send of title wave of destruction outward until it engulfed the whole east side of the Earth, leaving nothing but a barren wasteland behind. Now, not only was one side of the planet they lived on uninhabitable, but the Orphans apparently came down with the meteor, claiming Earth as their new home.

Orphans were large creatures coming in all shapes and sizes, mostly resembling animals already found on Earth. They were vicious beasts, attacking any humans they could find without warning, identifiable by their glowing red eyes.

To combat the Orphans, the military created Walkers, twenty-foot tall, bipedal machines specifically designed for eradicating Orphans. Walkers were operated by two people, called a Pair. Each person in the pair was given a specific job, being either the Driver or the Support. The Driver operated the movements of the Walker; the Driver would get into the front and strap into the Walker's binds where the Walker when then copy any movement the Driver makes. The Support sits in an elevated seat behind the Driver, monitoring the Walker's status, keeping an eye on the grid that monitored the surrounding area, etc.

'But why would there need to be mercenary groups if the army took care of them all?' one might ask. Well, that was because they _couldn't_ take care of them all; the army's jurisdiction only covered the city-country of Aries, not any of the land surrounding it. So, while the army took care of any Orphans that wander into Aries, the military hired mercenary groups to take care of the surrounding lands, paying the hired hands handsomely for their kills. (One other reason people hunted Orphans are because when they die, their hearts crystallize into a substance almost as hard as diamonds, selling for a substantial price on the market.)

_Or some of us just kill for revenge, _Viola thought to herself darkly, her eyes hardening as her thoughts drew back to the dream she'd woken up from not ten minutes ago. She closed her eyes, her face looking serene, however her mind was anything but. Her right hand automatically shifted towards the left side of her torso, grasping at a familiar scar, _No, it won't do you any good to grow upset. There isn't anything you can do about that now. Just vent during the hunt like always._

"Does your side hurt?" Helene's questioning voice brought the _Kiyohime_'s Driver out of her musings.

"Hm?" Crimson slowly opened to meet the mechanic's concerned stare.

"I asked if your side hurt," Youko repeated. "As I said before, the Orphans we went against before were a bit tougher than the usual. I'm wondering if maybe you pulled something." Blue orbs eyed where Viola's right hand rested, as if simply staring at it would reveal if Shizuru was okay or not.

Shizuru couldn't help but smile at Helene's troubled gaze, her mood already lightening up. "Thank you for the concern, Youko-chin, but really, you worry too much. I'm fine, you see?" She smiled placidly, tilting her head lightly to the side, "Or perhaps you think I'm loosing my touch?"

Azure eyes rolled as Youko walked over and leaned against the table, folding her arms under her chest in a relaxed manner, "The day you start to loose your touch is the day Lena finally gives into Elliot." Elliot didn't even _try_ to hide the fact that she wanted in Lena's pants._ Badly._

Viola's eyes danced brightly with mirth, "Ara, then I suppose I shall train harder for Lena's sake then."

They both giggled at their shared joke before Shizuru lowered her feet onto the ground, all four legs of her chair once again on the ground. The lighter-haired brunette opened up her arms a little bit and made a beckoning motion, "Come." She said simply, waiting for Helene to sit on her lap. When the older woman sat down, Viola drew her in close, wrapping her arms around the other woman and resting her head on Youko's left shoulder. Viola let out a content sigh, letting the normality of the situation calm her jumpy nerves.

The two met back in training camp, coming from the same squadron and assigned to the same sleeping quarters. They met up after the first day of training and quickly became friends; they hung out together growing closer until they became simply inseparable. While Viola swiftly made her name known for outstanding endurance and combat, Youko's name was no less mentioned for her special, seemingly genius skill at work that involved technically expertise.

It was no shock that they'd be put into the same Walker unit, where both would be valued for their strengths in their own fields. They moved up in the ranks together as Driver and Support of the _Kiyohime_, taking any challenge on together becoming even closer than before.

Feelings were made known one night and were requited with equally strong feelings. After that, nothing could tear them apart; even when Major Shizuru Viola refused to act out an order given to her by her superior and quit the army, Specialist Youko Helene followed her Driver, becoming part of the mercenary team they're with to this day.

Come back from her trip down memory lane, Shizuru shifted her body, her hand lightly touching Youko's backside in the process.

Youko flinched away from the hand, a sharp inhale sounding as her face contorted into a look of pain.

Viola's red eyes met blue with concern, "Are you alright?" She asked, though why the mechanic was in pain, she did not know.

"Yeah," Youko grimaced, trying to fight off the searing pain that came from the light touch, "It's my back."

The lighter-haired brunette moved her head a little so she could glance down at Youko's back. She cringed, then turned to give Helene a sympathetic look, "My, that's quite the burn you've got there."

Youko made a noncommittal sound as she frowned, "Well, that's what happens when you work in the middle of the desert sun for three hours while forgetting to put sunscreen on." Of course, there was no helping it. Every mercenary group, it they wanted to be allowed to continue their jobs, had to have their headquarters away from the city so that meant they were stuck in the East Desert.

"You could have just asked me to put it on you," Shizuru ruby eyes brightened up, "I wouldn't have mind."

Youko raised an eyebrow as the mischievous glint in those deep red eyes, "And give you another chance to unleash those wandering hands?"

"Hm?" Viola's eyebrows raised lightly in mock inquiry, "What wandering hands? These wandering hands?" She asked and proceeded to slightly kneed Youko's behind.

Youko jumped at the action, her cheeks flaring up before she glared down at the impish smile that had formed on Viola's face. She promptly smacked one of the hands, staring pointedly down at the younger woman, "Any more of that and no 'happy fun time' for a week!"

Shizuru gave out a fake terrified gasp, "You wouldn't!"

Youko's own devilish smile appeared on her face, "Try me."

They had a stare-off as each tried to fight off the smile that threatened to grow on their features. Finally, a burst of air made it past Helene's lips as she started to giggle at their antics, "I forgot what we were talking about."

Shizuru smiled pleasantly, "We were talking about how I was going to give you the time of your life later tonight."

The mirth slowly escaped the dark-brunette's face, "Not with this sunburn, you're not."

Viola sighed dramatically, "Hearing that makes Shizuru a sad snake."

"I'm sure you'll find a way around it. You always do," Youko chuckled as she rested her arms around her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I'm sure I will," The Driver of the _Kiyohime_ smiled easily in response. She took this time to scan over the Support's body, taking in what the other woman was wearing:

Her hands were protected by dark colored gloves; navy blue pants covered the length of her legs while the only thing covering her top was a white sports bra (not that Shizuru was complaining.) At the moment, she had a towel draped over her shoulders; a common sight when Youko Helene was working on one of the Rydel Mercenaries' Walkers.

"Viola, Helene! We've got a new job!" A familiar voice came from the side entrance of the warehouse that lead to the main headquarters building.

"But we just finished one…" Youko whispered before sighing, slumping her shoulders. "Can't we take a week vacation?"

"_Now_ who's the unmotivated one?" Shizuru asked.

The Support lifted her gaze back up, her sharp blue eyes staring pointedly right into deep red, "You when paperwork's involved."

The other member of their group finally crossed the expanse of the warehouse and came up and leaned against the table right next to them, "When you two are done whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears, tell me so I can explain what we know so far."

"Well, Haruka might be there for a while longer," The light haired brunette turned back to the woman on her lap, "Now, where were we, my sweet?" She cooed jokingly. Her smile only widened when she was met with Youko's dry look and Haruka's flaring cheeks.

"K-keep it in the bedroom!" The blonde sputtered out with a red face, several scenes involuntarily flowing through her mind.

The mechanic shook her head, "She's joking, Haruka." She turned her head to face the Driver of the Koumokuten, "Ignore her," She started, paying no attention to the '_So mean_' uttered behind them. "What is it you wanted to brief us on?"

The blonde cleared her throat, "Right, we have a new job that the military wants to give us, as per usual. However, there's a snatch this time."

"I think you mean, 'catch'," Viola offered, earning an amethyst glare from the other Driver.

"What's the catch?" Youko asked before the two could start their (rather one sided) bickering.

"The Marshal of the Army is having us compete with another up and coming mercenary group for the prize."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, "Anh Lu's having us compete? This is a first." _Marshal Lu is more likely to send out a request to the team most qualified to perform than to set up a competition. No, Anh's not one to place bets. What's all this then?..._

"I didn't believe it at first either, but apparently Mashiro got the message an hour ago," Armitage responded. "She's been talking with the messenger along with Reito and Yukino."

"And about the actual job?" Youko asked, also slightly bothered about Anh's uncharacteristic action.

The blonde shook her head, "No clue. It appears we'll be heading out to Aries to meet up with the Marshal and the other team before learning anything. Anyway, we're leaving in an hour's time so be ready by then."

"Roger that," Shizuru mock saluted the other Driver. When Haruka left the hanger to meet back up with the other members of the Rydel team, Viola turned back to her girlfriend, who was absently playing with her dog tags while looking to be in deep thought. She admired the deep furrow and clear blue eyes of Youko's thinking visage before starting softly, "Youko."

"Hm?" The engineer's gaze softened as she quit fiddling with the metallic chain around Shizuru's neck. Her stare lifted and she had to stop from blushing under the fond look she was receiving. Even Helene had to admit that Shizuru was overwhelming at times. "What?" She finally replied.

One of the Driver's hands lifted and lightly grasped her Support's hand in hers, "What's wrong? You look troubled?" Viola's thumb gently grazed back and forth over Youko's palm.

The azure gaze fell to the side, "To tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure. I just can't help but feel like something big is about to happen."

"Why, you're going to propose to me? Of course I will!" Shizuru gushed after her joke, making a 'squee!' face.

"I'm serious, Viola!" Youko reprimanded darkly before pinching the top of Shizuru's hand with her own free one.

"Forgive me," The light haired brunette said, an apologetic expression on her face as she rubbed the now sore spot on the top of her hand. She followed up with a warm smile, "But don't you feel a little more relaxed now?"

The mechanic blinked. Then blinked again, "Yes… I suppose I am now." She said, genuinely feeling a little less anxious after Viola's little jest.

"Good, then we can get start getting ready to head out. If we hurry, I can help you put some cooling lotion onto your sunburn."

"No way!" Youko exclaimed.

Shizuru stared on, bemused, "Why not?"

"Because you keep making _that_ motion with your hands!" Helene pointed at the offending hands, glaring down at them and backing away a little on Shizuru's lap.

"Ara?" Crimson eyes glanced down to see her hands were making a groping motion. She blinked, staring at the hands as if they weren't her own, "I wasn't even aware I was doing that…"

"That's even worse!" The engineer's voice went up an octave in her incredulity. She quickly got up, frowning, "Alright, that's it. I'll put the lotion on and meet up with you and the others when I'm done." She started to walk towards the main building.

Shizuru stood up, "Does this mean I can't help?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"That's _exactly_ what this means," Youko fumed as she continued to storm off. Viola then opened her mouth, but the older woman beat her to it, "And don't even think about "accidentally" walking in while I'm getting changed."

Shizuru pouted jokingly, dejected that her "brilliant plan" had been foiled, "Ikezu."

* * *

Now, the first chapter was originally going to be up to the meeting, but I decided to cut it short. Why? I dunno. Actually, I think the end of this part got a bit silly... Oops. Guess which dog-loving, raven-headed gunslinger is in the other mercenary group~ 8D

Yes, I'm a Shizoko (ShizuruxYouko) fan. :P I find them hot and compatible. (Don't knock it 'till you try it. X3) And yes, the Walkers _are_ based of the machines in Avatar, _thank you_. :P

Anyway, please read and review, telling me what you think? =3


End file.
